Kung Fu Panda - The Dead Past
by funkydude24
Summary: A mysterious warrior from the past comes again to take revenge from The Dragon Warrior and Shifu! His goals are more than what he says, and his actions... fiercer than one can imagine!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: A Great Loss**

"Hey, Tigress! Don't you think this new 'Stone of Revival' is pretty awesome, with its pretty shinning black color filled with loads of awesomeness?!" whispered the panda.

"It will be awesome only if you let it stay where it is right now. Master Shifu don't want you to touch it." said mildly Tigress. It was all just to stop the panda from ruining anything around.

"You know? Legend says that this stone was made from the ashes of a great, undefeatable warrior, and touching this stone revives the dead again, but only for once! Oh, I wanna touch it so bad!" and the panda awkwardly touched that stone before Tigress could take any action. Nothing happened of course! "It isn't working! Hey, let's check if it can really do that or not!" The panda was so excited for new historical items were brought to the Jade Palace, kept in the Hall of Heroes.

"Po, you are not dead, so it won't work on you."

"I know, I know! So, how about you kill me somehow and touch the stone! I'll then come back to life again!"

"That's stupid, Po. Let's go back." and the mild Tigress walked away. Po was actually the one to drag her in the night just to show her those new items for he wanted to share his excitement with someone else too, but Tigress seemed not interested a bit.

Dragging her again to another item, Po excitedly told her, "Not now! You see, here is the Sapphire necklace that can break every curse! Isn't that really awesome?!"

Rolling her eyes with a sigh of boredom, Tigress said, "I'm getting sleepy, Po."

"Ugh! C'mon, Tigress!" but after watching her back, Po had to give up. Both then went, going to the barracks.

A few weeks later, just as usual, the Five, along with the Dragon Warrior, were training in the training hall that Shifu appeared from the door. After judging them for a while, he called at once, "Tigress! Po! Come over here!" The male from the wooden dummy, and the female deflecting the burning arrows with her arms, left their places, bowing on respect, "Yes, Master?" The rest continued their training.

"I have a task to give you both. It's about bringing the stone that was lost."

Po continued, "You mean the Revival Stone! It got lost?! But how?!"

Someone, I don't know who, but someone stole it the previous night. According to Zeng, the Hyena's clan was the one to steal that stone and some other objects as well."

For the lousy panda did not want to go, he was trying to find excuses. "Master, is it really that important to… you know… to bring that stuff back?"

"Po, you might take it lightly but you have no idea what they have taken. That stone has the power to bring the dead back to life. The Hyena clan is said to be the wittiest clan ever. If you don't bring that stone in time, the results can be drastic!"

The responsible Tigress said at once, "Master, give us the map to the location. We will bring that stone back."

"Okay," agreed the red panda "but be careful. The Hyenas will show you no mercy. Just a moment of distraction and… You know what I mean." Both nodded at once for they knew the nature of how Hyenas actually were. Shifu too knew more than both of them together.

Soon, the red panda, bringing the two to the scroll's room, handed over to them the map of where lived the Hyena's clan. After some preparations, both started their journey. The journey, even though the mission was a very tough one where there were chances of death on every step, was filled with jokes, pranks, tongue twisters, and also some serious gossip and secret stuff sharing where Po played a huge role. Mostly, Tigress would listen but at times, she would smile, or become sad, along with Po.

Running, walking, climbing, and hiking, going through green lands and mountains, they finally reached where they had to; the Hyena's clan. The place was covered with pointed grass on the harsh ground, lined with stone walls making a square where lived every Hyena in its own small room. The place was vast, and was creeping with the death-dealers.

Both the tigress and the panda were peeking at their domain, planning on whatever they could to bring the stone back that they were caught before the two could make a move. Those were some shape-faced, fierce-natured hyenas that brought them right into their domain. Having their limbs chained together, Po and Tigress were brought right in front of the ruler of the place who had his body turned around to the map of China, opposite to the two.

"Master," reported one hyena, "we have intruders. The two were watching us, but we caught them."

"The Dragon Warrior!" A deep, throaty sound came from that figure. Both the panda and the tigress were curious to see the face of the one covered in pitch-black. From his looks, he seemed pretty muscular and powerful. He continued, "Messing in everyone's affairs. You haven't changed a bit! What a consistency!"

"Who are you?!" coldly asked the dragon warrior, "And what do you want?!"

"Who am I, and what do I want?" He turned around, and his looks surprised the two a little. He did not seem any hyena, but someone else. The whole body covered in pitch-black, except the eyes that were glowing golden, filled with pride in them.

That black figure continued, "You can call me your darkest nightmare, the dark soul, or the dead from the past and I am here for revenge!"

"Revenge?" asked Tigress "From whom?"

"Isn't it obvious? Revenge from those who destroyed my life! The so-called Dragon Warrior, and Shifu!"

Both the panda and the tigress were really surprised!

"Master Shifu!" murmured the panda. "I know every villain is bent on killing me but why him?"

"You have got a pretty bad habit of interfering in other's business. For the time being, I will snatch something closer to you and Shifu!"

"Closer to me?" asked Po "Well, closer to me are dumplings, noodles, bean buns, and..." but before the panda could complete his sentence, the warrior in black grabbed Tigress.

The panda cried, "Not her! You coward! Fight me!" while the pitch-black giggled devilishly.

"Leave me, you...!" Poor Tigress could do nothing for their bodies were so complexly chained that they could barely move. All she could do was warn him with her roars, but that did not work for her. Meanwhile, the panda too was fighting his chains, warning the one.

At once, the black, muscular figure, showing Tigress to Po while holding her from behind her neck, pulled back his claws. The fierce claw reflected in Po's jaded eyes as they grew wider. Also, Tigress turned around her head, and when she saw that, she suddenly turned, giving a final look to his best friend, a look filled with 'the last goodbye', and then she cried, "Get out from here, Po!" while Po shouting, "NOOOO!" and then the fierce, razor-sharp claw pierced right through her heart!

The panda could do nothing but watch the whole scene happening in front of him. He was shocked! Something that he never ever imagined happened right before his eyes!

Her eyes faded away and turned white, hazy, and the final tear left her eye, trickling down her cheek. The soul had now left the body, leaving the panda in complete paralysis! The jaded eyes turned wet, and tears started shedding from those eyes. He was the dragon warrior and yet he couldn't even do a thing to save his best friend. He had turned so poor!

The pitch-black soul threw the dead body, covered with blood, in front of the panda, and the panda then tried to move but fell suddenly on the floor. Crawling on the ground, he made it to the dead body.

Meanwhile, watching his actions and his face, the dark warrior grinned.

"Tigress... Tigress... Wake up. Wake up!" In his broken voice, the panda was trying to wake up his friend but nothing could happen for it was too late!

Bowing down to him, the cruel, dark soul mumbled, "You will die the same death, but not now. It will be a betrayal. You had finished this story with a happy ending, but now, it has started with a sad beginning." and then got up, adding, "The beginning of the end is beginning, panda! Be ready for that." and then at once, delivered a blow so sharp right in the face that turned the panda unconscious! Tigress was dead! Po was knocked out! And the Dark Warrior started the preparations for the next move!


	2. Chapter 2: Despair

**Chapter 02: Despair**

"Po! PO! Get up!"

The elder voice touched his ears, and when he slowly opened his eyes, he could see some blur figures surrounding him. On gaining complete consciousness, he found those blur figures as his own friends of the Jade Palace, along with Shifu. All of them were in the Hall of Heroes. Everyone seemed tensed and depressed for one of their friends was missing!

Suddenly, the panda got up, calling, "Tigress!"

Standing beside him, his grand master asked solemnly, "Po, what happened, and where is Tigress?"

Hearing her name, Po recalled the memory of her best friend's death where the claw went right through her chest, and her eyes faded away! Suddenly, all the pain came back, and a lonely tear dripped his cheek, leaving his eyes hazy.

"Tigress..." the panda unwillingly murmured, "Tigress... She is no more!"

Just a single sentence was enough to shock everyone! All of them were left open-mouthed!

"This... Th-This cannot be true!" yelled Shifu at once "Tell me, where is she, Po?!" Just as a father has a hard time believing such a fact, she was going on with Shifu for he was not only her master, but her father as well. Viper, at once, started shedding tears while Crane was comforting her, but everyone around was sad just as much as Po and Shifu.

"It was him," cried Po "covered in black, with golden eyes. We were sneaking on them that they caught us. He talked about taking revenge from you and me. Then he took Tigress, and then... and then..." but before the poor panda could tell furthermore, he, at once, burst into tears. Standing beside, monkey started patting and rubbing his back, comforting him, but it had no healing effect.

Shifu, on hearing such harsh words, could hold himself no longer and then he shattered on the ground, thinking how all of that could turn like this! The father had lost her daughter forever! Not a single tear trickled but his expressions were telling that he was going through so much!

"It... It's all my fault!" "No, Master," spoke Mantis, "What are you saying?!" but the grand master would take all the guilt to himself. "No! It IS my fault! I knew how dangerous it could be but still I... I..." and the poor father sobbed!

Days passed, full of sorrows, regrets, miseries, grieves, and pains. Soon, like a forest fire, the news spread about Tigress' death. It was not just the Jade Palace, but the whole valley along with the whole Panda village, was drowning in sorrows.

The funeral was held in the tournament ground where once was showed the inhabitants the fighting style of the five; how Tigress would defeat a giant, and how everyone cheered while learning Kung Fu but now, those cheers turned into cries! As there was no body, the only thing that could be seen was golden, heroic dress of the deceased, that was once the hardcore master. Everyone close to the one was covered in black, while the rest were covered on blue and white.

Little Lei Lei, being as near as a daughter to her, was crying her heart out, holding her little 'Stripey Baby' to her little chest, cuddling and hugging it again and over again, but the tears, no matter how much she'd shed, would never stop! Standing beside, with a face drenched in tears, Mei Mei would hug her and gently rub her back, as her elder sister, but more and more tears would come out of those cute, wide eyes made for happiness! Little Bao would try to hide his tears, but a few would twinkle, coming down his fluffy cheeks.

Just like before, Shifu and his students were the saddest of all for they had spent much time with her as brother and sister, and as a father figure as well. The cheerful days were gone! There were cries and sorrows everywhere! The dark clouds of grief were thundering upon the valley showing that soon, it was going to rain; the rain filled with tears.

Everyone was there, showing grief, but the most important one was missing! It was her dearest friend Po. Unlike the rest, he was alone all to himself under the shade of the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom. His sorrow and his relation were different from the rest. He had not only lost a good friend, but a very important part of his life, a part irreplaceable.

He was silent, looking at his most favorite action figure, that of her friend, with his dead, puffy eyes for it was really difficult for him to cling over such a horrible fact. His silence was enough to tell how much broken he was, how much shaken up he was on the inside. The puffiness of his eyes was clearly telling that the poor panda had cried for hours, cried so much that his eyes turned red!

Now, towards that wooden figure, his trembling, fury paw moved, touching gently the face of the beloved, wishing to bring her back to life but how could he? He had no way to do that. While he was having that hope in the broken heart, a tear suddenly fell on that wooden figure. His puffy eyes turned hazy again.

In that dark and gloomy situation, a broken giggle escaped, "I trained for years. From a mere student, I became a master, a teacher, and above all, the Dragon Warrior. I won different battles, faced death many times, saved people, and yet I... I..." but the despaired panda could hold no longer and at once, he let all of his inner burden flow into the stream of tears once again. Touching the action figure with his forehead, he cried, "I couldn't save you! YOU PROTECTED ME, BUT I COULDN'T SAVE YOU! I had the power of the Dragon Warrior. I had the power to save you, and yet I watched you dying!"

Suddenly, the heartbroken panda started beating that fury chest with his fist, taking all of the guilt to himself. "I'm coward. I AM A COWARD! I LET YOU DIE! I DIDN'T EVEN BRING YOU BACK! Please, forgive me! Please... Please..." but then, he shattered. His face was all drenched in tears, and the poor one was sobbing. That figure fell from his hand, and then with his hands cupping his face, he cried even more!

Those little, unseen steps appeared, and those tiny hands picked up that action figure drenched with panda's tears. It was Shifu but Po didn't realize his presence for he was lost in his own pain.

"Po..." the little red panda caught his attention.

"Master?!"

"Looking at the figure, Shifu continued, "It's not your fault. There's a saying that the death is written before the birth of a person. We can do nothing about what we have lost. But we can always tend to the future and can make it better with what we still have."

The panda, with those wise words, stopped crying as he realized the truth.

The red panda continued, "She was not only a great warrior, but a great daughter to me as well."

The sentence really surprised Po for this was his first time hearing the word 'Daughter' out of Shifu's tongue for Tigress.

"You are not the only one who have lost someone special, but…" looking at the same action figure with a dim smile, "I also am the one who lost someone special too. Also, at times like this, she'd want you to be stronger, don't you think?"

"You're… You're right. She'd want me to be stronger." Wiping the haziness of his eyes, a prolonged sigh he took, as he got up, for the preparation of what was about to come next.

"Thanks, Shifu. Thanks for the help."

"Clenching the action figure handed by Shifu, Po was now ready; prepared for forthcomings. He had himself now prepared mentally to face the difficulties.

As that happened, both Po and Shifu then left for the funeral. There, everyone was waiting for the rest of the rituals that were about to take place. The rest of the days were spent in anguish, distress, and pain. Not only were there tears shedding from the eyes, but the sky covered with the clouds of distress was shedding all its tears as well.

In the honor of such a great master was built a statue, reflecting her glory, and her memories. Now, the past was gone, but the one had to take those steps into the present that would make his future. The rest of the days went dead. Some broken hearts healed with time but some, even though mended, still remained broken.

Far away, from where the whole valley could be perceived in the form of a bowl, was standing on the cliff of a high mountain the dark soul, gazing the valley with those evil eyes. An evil giggle escaped the mouth that would threaten the fate of the whole valley!


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning Of the End

Note: This chapter is a little bit detailed, unliked the two, but it is far more amazing than what you guys have previously read! Hope you'll love this one too!

 **Chapter 03: Beginning Of the End**

Many days had passed. Most of the things were recovered by now; the Furious Four that once used to be the Furious Five, would train in the training hall under the eye of the Dragon Warrior who still had some minor faults in his training techniques, and would sometimes giggle, sometimes being sorry for those mistakes, while the rest of the four would be there, glaring at him. Shifu, just like he used to, would meditate quietly and peacefully in the cave or anywhere where there would be no one around to disturb him.

The rest of the valley, just like its every day, was peaceful. Ping would be selling noodles, bean buns, dumplings, tofu, while Li would be there, either helping him in serving the customers once or twice where he would cause trouble sometimes spilling the soup on the table of the customers, burning some food items while cooking, spoiling the whole kitchen while learning how to cook, or would be there peacefully taking a nap in Po's room on the bed that once belonged to his son.

Also, there was Bao who had a lot of fun with the villagers, playing with fireworks, teasing an old man here, asking loads of questions from a wise stranger over there, and getting love from the elders around. Like the rest of his kind, after playing so much, the little panda would take a nap for hours wherever he felt himself at ease.

In the valley was also the most beautiful panda covered in pink Mei Mei, amusing everyone, sometimes with her ribbon dance, while sometimes with those nun chucks tricks of her that would really spark the desire in others to learn Kung Fu as well! Most of the time, she'd spend in showing her wonderful and gorgeous dance. Also, she would teach, in her spare time, different ways of applying the makeup, making herself beautiful, and others as well! She was really charismatic among the young ladies!

Little lei Lei would also be there, playing hide-and-seek with Bao and the rest of the young ones of the valley, having tea party with Po where Tigress' action figure would be standing among the two, and she would then pick it up, and would gently touch it with the panda's cheek, imitating a kiss, leaving Po with no word for a while, but as the name 'Stripey Baby' would escape those cute lips, it would bring Po from the memories of her best friend, back into the present.

The whole valley had its peace returned again just the way it was days ago. Everything was happy and prosperous once again! The grandeur of the whole valley was drenched in the glory of the sun that would reflect how happy the valley was!

It was just another day in the Jade Palace where the Furious Four and the Dragon Warrior were training in the great training hall.

"Monkey!" order the Dragon Warrior, "Constant hits and blows at the flaming dummies with 'Iron Tail' technique! 500 times"

"Yes, Master!"

"Viper! You do the 'Death Bite' at the blades of bladed dummy!" "I'm on it, Master!"

"Crane!"

"Yes, Master?"

"'The Thousand Palms' technique on the flames! Do it 200 times!"

"Got it, Master!"

"And Mantis!"

"Yes, Po- I mean, Master?"

"'The Diamond Pinches' 1000 times on the wooden dummy! Get it done as fast as possible!"

"Yes, Master!"

Those orders were bouncing in the air while the difficult training was going on, obeying all the commands of the panda. The panda seemed responsible pretty much; giving perfect order at perfect timing, unlike his previous stupid acts that would lead to everyone's disarray, and so does the remaining four! Days ago, some new Kung Fu training items and equipments were introduced that made the training even real hard, but for what they all have lost, they had to go through such a harsh training for not letting that happen ever again.

The day was busy as everyone was training. The giant door creaked from which appeared with Oogway's old wooden staff the wise Master Shifu. It was really odd for everyone there to see Shifu suddenly appear for Shifu never skipped his meditation during the day. Behind his sudden appearance seemed some reason that made everyone really curious.

"Master?" mumbled Monkey in curiosity as he saw the grand master. Watching the wise master there, everyone paused the training in the middle, and rushed to Shifu, including Po as well, bowing in respect.

"It seems that the training is going on well!" said the old voice.

"Well... I guess yeah!" giggled the panda.

"I'll have to say Po is getting better on this, Master!" remarked Mantis as he crawled on Monkey's shoulder.

"Uh-huh!" Shifu was really pleased to know that, but again, he turned solemn with a sigh. "I guess now is the time."

"Time?" asked Crane. "Time for what?"

"Time to bring back what was lost a long time ago." His half answer left everyone in curiosity, but the panda was the only one who understood. "You mean, the Revival Stone, right?"

"Mm-hmm." the red panda nodded. "Tomorrow, all of you will have go to the territory of the hyenas again, and will have to bring back the stone and the rest of the artifacts, because the stone is still as destructive as it was before. The one who has the stone can revive the dead, threatening villains again, making them a part of his force, and if that happened, not even China but the whole world will be destroyed."

There was a solemn, terrified silence for a while, but the panda broke the silence. "Don't worry, Master. We'll not let things happen the way they want..." Crushing his own fist out of anger, the panda mumbled with himself, "... the way _he_ wants!"

"But remember everyone," continued the grand master, "The topmost priority, even more than the stone, is your life because I don't want to lose any of my student again." and the grand master then quietly left, leaving his students with the mumble of ' _Yes, Master._ '

Early in the next morning, everyone was about to leave, standing outside the giant entrance door of the Jade Palace, waiting for the wise words of their grand master. From the giant door appeared Master Shifu.

"Master..." in respect bowed everyone.

"All of you know what to do, but I'll say it again: The mission is just to bring back those old artifacts again, especially the stone. Try to be as stealthy as possible and try not to alarm anyone or engage in any type of combat. Unlike the previous result, bring back the stone, but if not possible, try to destroy it and make it out alive. During this whole time, I'll be here protecting the valley. Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Po, and Tigress-" but suddenly, those uttering words stopped, leaving a weird silence behind for Tigress had already left them days ago, but Shifu never overcame that previous habit of calling her name. After a brief moment of silence, he continued, "The five of you, be careful... and good luck." With a silence filled with some distress, the Furious Four and the Dragon Warrior left the Jade Palace.

Unlike their previous adventures that would be filled with loads of fun, jokes, laughs and goggles, this one was filled with coldness, solemnity, and silence. Even if they would talk, they would talk about the plan and finding ways of stealing that stone. Monkey would throw a joke, the rest would laugh a little while Po would just giggle, and then complete silence... Across the same fields, the same mountains, the same green lands they passed. Before, it was all fun, but now, everything seemed dull and dead.

Finally, they all reached where they were meant to reach; the territory of the hyenas where death would always be lurking around, bound to those giant stone walls. Altogether, reaching the top, the five hid somewhere in a mountain of bamboo trees nearby from where the whole area could clearly be viewed. Peeking from behind the trees, the panda found out that there was no one around; neither a single soul nor a shadow to be seen! It was really strange and totally unexpected! The rest of the four saw that too.

"There's no one around?!" remarked Viper.

Watching something that strange, Po was really surprised. "What! This-This can't be! Last time I came here, the place was growing with wild hyenas everywhere!"

"Where do you think they're gone, Po?" asked Monkey.

"I don't think so they're gone anywhere. They might be hiding. We can't let our guard down."

Crane asked, "How about I fly and check from above?"

"We can't take that risk." answered Mantis, "Master Shifu told us that our life come first." and then moving to Po, "This can be a trap too, Po. We better stay alarmed!" and then mumbling, "Or we better stay aside."

"What should we do then?" Viper asked.

"Guys, we can't just sit here and do nothing! I know how much witty those hyenas are! Although, they can't be seen from here, but judging by the terrible silence, it can be judged quite easily that they are hiding in the territory. I do have a plan in my mind, but it is as good as letting yourselves die."

Mantis gulped with fear, "Okkayy…"

"Just the way we went into Shen's palace by surrendering, we can do that here too!

"Po," shouted Monkey, "Are you serious? We can't let ourselves die like that! It's dangerous!"

"Monkey is right, Po." added Viper. "It is not like a suicide. This is a suicide!

"You'll have to trust me, guys. Last time when we were peeking at them, those hyenas were standing right behind us without us having any idea!" The panda then got up. "Look, if you guys are not coming, stay here. I'll go on my own." and he started walking down the mountain. How could his friends leave him alone? So they too, after a sigh of frustration, followed him as well.

Soon, the five were standing bravely in front of the giant gate that seemed barely opened. Mantis peeked slightly through it. A surprising thing was that the whole territory was empty, with no one around!

"What! Are you kidding me! There's really no one inside!"

"Speak slowly, Mantis!" whispered Viper.

"Well, if that's the case," remarked the panda, "let's barge in!" and they all then suddenly entered inside. For sure, as they walked, they found no life around! It was quiet, but the silence was a normal one!

"Hey, hyenas!" shouted Po in a musical tone. "We're here to surrender! Come catch us!" but no one appeared

"Surely, there's no one around. The whole place is dead silent!" Monkey said.

"Strange! Why would they leave like that?" Crane asked.

Mantis replied, "It has been many weeks after that incident. You still think they'll stay here and rest?"

"There's a room here belonging to that _devil_!" said Po. "We might find something useful there. Scatter, everyone, and find the room with a giant map of China on it!" and after that, they all scattered, searching the room of the dark soul.

After some tiring effort, Crane found the room, shouting, "Guys, get over here!"

The rest suddenly appeared, but what they saw there only froze their bodies! In those jade eyes was reflecting that huge map of China in which was written in Chinese, " _I hope you find my message as soon as possible because by the time you read this message, I will be waiting for you in the Hall of Heroes, in the Jade Palace. Come as quick as possible._ "

The eyes widened more and more as they read the message. "It means that they were at the Jade Palace this whole time!" exclaimed Mantis with surprise. "That was all a trap!"

"We don't have enough time!" Po shouted. "Mantis and Crane, fly to the Jade Palace before us!"

"Got it!" and the two left to the Jade Palace as Mantis sat on Crane's hat.

"And you too, let's hurry up!" and the rest of the three galloped as fast as they could! During their way back to the valley, Po was the one stressing the most about Master Shifu, about his two dads, about little Lei Lei and Bao, and about the rest of the valley. Different negative thoughts were going through his mind that were not resting one bit.

From far away, from where the valley seemed all glorious as they left, the same valley was now under the shadow of the dark clouds, thundering ferociously, telling that dark times had already fallen upon them. As that view glimpsed in the eyes, the three hurried to the Jade Palace. Soon, at the bottom of those limitless stairs, the three finally made it! Po, panting, fell on his knees but Monkey supported him, trying to pick him up.

"Are you alright, brother?" asked Monkey."

"Go..." Po was all exhausted. "Go on... I'll catch up with you. Go!"

For Po was a giant panda, it was really difficult for him to keep up with them. The two then left. After breathing some fresh air of his valley, the panda continued again on those harsh stairs. After loads of struggle, the panda finally made it to the top; to the Hall Of Heroes.

Before him stood two of his friends completely frozen because so much terrible was the scene that froze not only their bodies, but their souls as well! Their bodies turned numb.

"How... Just how can this... be?!" Hardly were those few words spoken by the panda.

It was late... so much late! Everything there was scattered and wrecked. On one of those jade pillars was the dead body of Crane brutally pierced with the claws, wings torn off, and a sword stuck into the pillar running right through his sternum! Instead of one of those artifacts was lying the little green head of Mantis apart from his body nowhere to be found! And finally, in the Moon pool, in which once reflected the statue of the golden dragon, was now floating, drenched fully in red, the body of the wise, grand master; Master Shifu who's blood turned the whole pool into terrifying red!

Monkey and Viper had their heart shattered by that bloodcurdling scenery! Watching their friends gone through such a terrible death, they both could no longer hold, and that's why they let all their feelings shed into the stream of tears as they fell before the two dead bodies, but Po, he had no feelings at all! All of his feelings, his emotions were dead! That poor panda was in a state of trauma. He could think nothing, feel nothing, say nothing! In just a moment, he was so much broken... so much that he had never been like that ever before! It was just so much for him to go through for unlike the rest of his warrior friends who were emotionally stronger than him, he was a panda with a lovely heart, like a gentle glass easily broken!

Those trembling steps went closer and closer, and he then reached the body, picking it up and putting down aside. The body was slashed from everywhere, with the claws of that violent beast; the dark soul.

"M... M... Master!" A broken, mournful voice finally came out from those trembling lips. Shaking that body that had no soul in it, the heartbroken panda murmured again, "Master! Get up! Master...! Get up...!" Hardly could he speak, and yet he spoke! "The Palace needs you...! The valley needs you...! Everyone needs you, Master!"

While Po was trying to wake up the dead, suddenly appeared a band of hyenas in the hall, and the two remaining warriors, leaving the dead ones behind, engaged into the combat, fighting to the best! The two would get hurt by the claws and the weapons, but the pain inside was far more than the injuries outside so they both could hardly feel anything!

Meanwhile, the panda, repeating the same words, burst at once into the tears of grief! "What has happened to you, Master?! Why did all of this happen?! Why?! Why don't you get up?! Everyone needs you! Please, get up!" but no matter how many tears he shed, those tears just couldn't undo what was already done.

"So, you've finally arrived!" Among those mournful cries, a voice so familiar from the past, echoed! As the panda turned around, that figure covered in pitch-black reflected once again, choking Viper to death from one hand and getting his other bloodstained hand out of Monkey's stomach! Yes, It was him! The pitch-black soul! He had already killed those two as well before the panda could realize! Throwing the two bodies out of the hall, that merciless beast said, "It seems that you arrived pretty late! Is Shifu dead already?"

"YOU...! I'll never forgive you for this!" How could the panda just sit quiet? He, at once, thrust at the beast, but that beast delivered a heavy blow in the face, throwing him aside. Getting up again, Po thrust again, delivering all the kicks and punches in his improvised style, but his Kung Fu was overwhelmed by his feelings so much that none of his techniques were working. The pitch-black would easily dodge any of his incoming attacks, having his own claws to the back!

"You are nothing, panda! You let your friends killed! You let your master killed! Soon, your valley will face the same fate, and after that, the whole world..."

"I will not allow you to do that!"

Soon, after getting bored of those constant dodgings, the beast punched the panda's fluffy face, hurling him at one of those pillars, saying, "Enough of this pathetic battle! You don't possess the strength that you once had, Dragon Warrior, or maybe I've become far stronger than you. I think, it's time for me to show you my real face!"

Getting up on his knees while holding those broken ribs of his, the growling panda was suddenly astounded on hearing those words! His curiosity rose at once to know that face!

"The beginning of the end..." said the black soul while removing the mask covering his face, "...will start with the end of this valley." and guess who was behind that mask?! He was the unexpected one! He was the rising from the dead ones! He was the who once turned agaist his own father and his own village! Those, golden eyes, those sharp claws, that muscular body, and that pride... That pitch-black person was no one but Tai Lung himself!

For a moment, the panda had forgotten all of his pain, all of his rage, drowning deep into astonishment! He could not swallow such a heavy fact! "This... This cannot be...! You were dead! This... This isn't the truth!"

"Believe it or not but it is the fact, panda! Before I was imprisoned in the Chorh Gom prison, I had a deal with those hyenas that after defeating you and Shifu, and becoming the Dragon Warrior myself, I'll handle this valley over to them, but who knew that everything would turn against me. After my death, they somehow found my remains, and with the Revival Stone, brought me back to life! In the Spirit Realm, I trained enough, becoming a deadly weapon of mass destruction! After defeating this valley and killing you, I'll conquer the whole world!"

With a shout, the panda ran towards him, planning a puch but Tai Lung clenched his fist, shooting way many sharp blows in the face at once, leaving not even a moment for the poor panda to breath! Right after he left the face, again did he deliver soany violent and deadly blows in the chest with his knees, throwing the panda into the air, with his blood drops floating everywhere! Before the panda could come down to the ground, Tai Lung, in the mid air, blew a charged kick on the left chest, hurling Po so fast, like a cannonball, that Po went right through the wall of that hall, breaking it, falling down on the ground far away from where the whole valley could be sighted, fitting into a bowl.

At the same time, with a roaring thunder, a strange feeling ran through the body of both Ping and Li. At once, they both looked at each other, wondering the same thing whether their son was fine or not. Bao suddenly hid behind Mei Mei who was looking at the strange behavior of the sky, worried about Po as well, and in her arms was little Lei Lei who clinged to her Stripey Baby, afraid of the thunder! Everything was telling that the time for everyone to meet their fate had finally arrived!

Having his ribs broken, leg twisted, face bleeding, and every part of his body severely damaged, Po was trying to get up, but his body had no strenyg enough at the moment. With those mournful eyes willing to help and save the rest of the valley, all he could was just see as the destruction was about to happen!

At the top of the Jade Palace was standing against the wind the dark soul in all his pride, looking at the whole valley with a smirk, wondering the future. "Finally, it all begins now." and then suddenly, from that hundreds and thousands of meters of height, he jumped like nothing, going down to the middle of the valley, falling down, like a bullet swishing through the air! Po could see something coming from above, landing directly on the Valley of Peace. He tried to move, neglecting his pain, tried to get up, but would fall every time! Although there was despair everywhere, he still was clinging to the dying hope, willing to save everyone, but before he could even get up again, Tai Lung landed so fast on the ground that it created a very intense shockwave, blowing away everything whether it was those houses and shops around, those living people, or the rigid mountains that were standing there for years! Everything in an instant was now gone, lost with dust that was now covering everything, spreading away!

Watching the widespread destruction being caused so easily, Po shattered on the ground, losing all of his hope! Everyone was dead! The only inhabitant now left was he himself, watching at the mist of destruction with those eyes having tears of grief hanging in them! There was nothing he could do! The valley had faced its fate. The end had finally begun! And Po...


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Chapter 04: Betrayal**

It was dark, total dark everywhere! The roaring clouds that were thundering over the valley a few moments ago were now mourning over the dead and shedding all their tears! At first, it was just drizzling but soon, the drizzle changed into intensive pouring, drenching every little big thing left!

With time, the mist of dust, that had the whole valley covered so much that not a thing could be seen, was now settling down gently, clearly showing how much destruction had actually took place. What reflected in those murderous eyes was nothing! Completely nothing! All that the eye could perceive was enormous wreckage and rubble, limitless bloodshed and death covering the ground across a distance! Those diamond-sharp claws were fully drenched in the rose-red blood dripping down. Those eyes would feel neither pity for the dead ones nor regrets for the sins as he stood there with all his pride, having his head held high, with a smirk on the face showing that he was so proud on his doing, showing that he finally succeeded! Now, nothing mattered to him... nothing at all!

Apart from that beast alive would be lying the dead bodies, as a result of that extreme shockwave, brutally torn apart; with limbs here, head over there, and the chest far over there staining the wall. It was all a one-sided slaughter!

The rain was now taking all the rose-red blood, spreading it everywhere in the ground. Now, the grounds where once the tiny blades of grass would dance around with the whistling breeze and the stiff jungle of bamboos would be playing some soothing music as the same breeze would pass through, the grounds where once the children of the valley would cheer while playing hide-and-seek, and where there existed many houses and shops filled with cheerful and joyous people around who'd spend almost the whole day at Ping's noodle's shop, and then would happily return at home for the night, those ground existed no more! The last thing that could be seen was blood, red as rose, covering every last corner! It was gone... all gone! The fate of the whole valley had finally been sealed, and there remained no one to unseal it again!

Among those roars and those claps were some continuous, suppressed pants that appeared very exhausted. Those giant steps would splash into the muddy puddles and sometimes, he would even fall into one as well, getting himself all muddy! But no matter how many times he fell, he would get up again, and again, and over again. It was the anxiety, the fear that kept him sprinting on that twisted leg, neglecting all the pain that the poor guy was suffering from! It was the fear that his neighborhood was gone, the fear that his friends were gone forever, and fear that his family was gone forever! But in that little, mended heart that had gone through so many tragedies, he still had a dying hope that there might be someone alive.

It could be no one else but the panda himself, having his body totally drenched in mud, struggling against those constant slaps of the rushing rain. There was still a certain distance left for him to reach to the valley. From far away in a distance, those eyes so worried could only see the clouds of dust disappearing, revealing wreckage behind where once stood a happy and prosperous valley. Watching such a horrific view, Po could do nothing more than speeding up his paces a little more. That muddy face was a clear projection of the negative thoughts rushing through his mind. On the inside, the poor panda was constantly praying for everyone's luck, especially for his dads.

It took a while for him but as he reached, the very first thing that hit those eyes was the ground painted red! It was a solid ground no more, but a sort of a stream of blood flowing constantly, reaching his ankles. Watching such a dreadful view, the panda was so shocked that he almost shattered on the ground. In those jade eyes was reflecting nothing more than the same flowing blood taking those dead bodies with itself.

With those scenes around, almost all his mind was in paralyses! He could think nothing. Everything was blur and hazy. Those broken steps took him home. In the way, those dead eyes watched many bodies, some floating around while some lying aside, so badly injured that those were not even recognizable! A few hands would be there, peeking from the rubble while the rest of the body would be under the wreckage. Those dead eyes and that paralyzed mind watched so many deaths, and all of them had now taken over him, making him lose all his consciousness!

While the dead panda, who had his soul cruelly ripped apart, was walking to his home, on the way, he found Tigress' action figure peeking from a pile, stained with blood; the same one given by Po to the little, cute Lei Lei. Stopping by, the heart-broken panda picked it up, and with it also came out the red ribbon belong to the panda who's ribbon dance was famous across the valley. Yes, it was Mei Mei's!

Watching those things stained with blood, Po figured out already that both Mei Mei and little Lei Lei were gone as well, facing a very cruel death! Also, there was lying aside that little hat that the adorable panda Bao used to wear. Along with the mud, it too was covered in blood! Those things were carved in his mind. He could do nothing more but put those things back and walk again to his house.

There was a hole, a very giant hole in his chest that could not be seen, but only be felt. He had become hollow with no emotions, a zombie with no feelings but walking dead. The grief-filled panda, after watching so many deaths, so much bloodshed, limitless destruction, finally reached home. Home was what he expected, but there was no home! The smell of those tasty noodles, dumplings, tofu, and bean buns that would bring everyone to life, it was no more there. Those tables and chairs waiting for the customers to sit on, those were no more there. The posters of the dragon warrior, the bamboo tree with the wall, the kitchen, everything, gone!

Those giant steps slowly entered in the broken walls. Nobody could be seen there. The paralyzed panda, walking a few steps, scattered on the floor, finding something out of that wreckage, perhaps his dads that were inside the kitchen at the very moment when the fate turned black. The boiling soup was all mixing in the mud, and the noodles spilled over on the ground. Many dumplings and bean buns were crashed by the steps of the customers who saw the death coming from above. Along with these, all of the utensils were scattered around, and not only that but the rest of the households were there as well, scattered over everywhere in pieces.

Everything was there, though cracked and broken, but the one that those material belonged to, he was not there at all! For a few minutes, the wonder-stricken panda kept his search on, removing one block and then the other that after a while, as he removed that giant block with such a difficulty, what he found only shocked him even more and at once, he fell on his knees for Po could no longer get hold of himself.

Furious thunder struck, spreading across the dark sky as he saw both his dads lying to each other, dead! Watching their bodies, he was even more shocked as he, in regret, bowed down to earth for their bodies were totally unrecognizable, unlike the rest! There was no such thing as a 'Whole body' left! It was...

It was so cruel! So cruel that it couldn't be even seen! The bodies had their heads ripped apart violently with the skin being taken off, and then kept beside those bodies. Even fiercer, all of the limbs were sliced into many tiny pieces with the hands first pulled out, and with the claws were slashed their stomachs, ripping all of the insides out!

The heart of the one could not take that much at once! The heartbeats from those dying one, suddenly rose, turning into the unstable, rushing throbbing! Added to that, he started taking sudden heavy breaths as those eyes of his kept on widening! Again and over again was that furious scene reflecting in his eyes, and more and more was he losing consciousness! In the cold rain started sweating his body with the increase of the tremor! His veins were bursting with pressure! He had now totally lost control of himself!

Among those falling thunders of the cloud mourning over the dead, there raised a cry... a cry breaking out suddenly, spreading across the dark ocean above! The cry, filled with enormous pain and grief, belonged to no one else but the poor panda who had lost his everything; his master, his friends, his neighbors, his best friend Tigress, and even his two fathers!

Now, the poor panda that was the legendary master of Kung Fu, descendant of Oogway, the master that had fame greater than any other master known, was left with nothing... nothing at all! All he could do was mourn over... cry over the death of his beloveds.

Shattered on the ground with his face in the mud, crying his heart out, never before that poor guy had ever been so broken, so hurt! He was crying... crying on and on and on... No matter how much he cried, how many tears that panda shed, there was just no end to that misery and distress of his! Only the torso of his both dads was what he held tightly to his heart and cried his eyes out! In the heart where once dwelt warmth and love, was now pain and woe.

Hours passed on. The sky thundered, roared, mourned, and cried, and Po... he too, just like the sky filled with bleakness all over, remained there, now sobbing, like drizzles. By now, not only his face but that whole fury body was drenched in the mud. His eyes turned puffy and red clearly indicating the sorrow he had at the moment. No one came to help the helpless as he was left there to die on his own... to die a pathetic death.

From nowhere appeared that guy, the warrior of death, the murderer, the chaotic one; Tai Lung, looking at the panda with a pathetic look. "How sad. Everything is gone! Shifu, the Furious Five, the Valley of Peace, and even the whole Panda village! And above all, the Dragon Warrior itself… all of that is wiped out!"

After falling twice, the heartbroken hardly panda got up, asking in the broken voice, "Why…? Why did you do all of this? What had they done to you? Those poor lives… what were they responsible for?"

"Well, the answer to all of these questions is pretty obvious! When you killed me, you had a back, a very strong back up that is your family, your friends, this whole valley, even Shifu! So, this time, all I did was break that support; the backbone that held you upright! And now, look at you! So pathetic, so weak! You can do nothing! In fact, YOU ARE NOTHING."

Po could do nothing more but hear those harsh realities that penetrated like needles through him while he remained stagnant.

"by the way, you know what?" added the white leopard. "After such a horrible destruction, they both made it alive! I just couldn't tolerate it so first; I killed that goose dad of yours! That big, fat panda was making such a mess, trying to protect him so that's why; I had to remove him off as well."

Those cruel words were hitting straight into the panda's broken heart and again, a few twinkling tears slipped down his cheeks. "Why Shifu…? He was your father then... why?"

"Father?! FATHER?!" the leopard covered in black turned terrible! "He was not my father! He never gave me the love I deserved! He never cared about what was important for me… but Oogway!"

"You… have no idea how much broken he was after sending you to the prison. He loved you more than anything in the world."

"The past is in the past! I no longer care what happened back!" After a while, among that rage-filled mood appeared a devilish smirk! "Now is the time but before you get killed… let's have some fun! Let us fight one last duel!"

Wiping those tears away, the panda, now recovered to some extent, asked," A duel, huh? How about… we fight with some rules?"

"Pretty interesting that you still have the will to speak this much! If you say so… what sort of rules?"

"If I defeat you right here, right now… you'll give me back the Revival Stone and we will then banish you to the Spirit Realm forever."

A point so impossible for that damaged panda to obtain, it surely made Tai Lung laugh out louder and also his pack of those greedy hyenas encircling both of them. It all seemed rather such a foolish request, but Tai Lung wanted to have fun in Po's last moments. "Firstly, it seems very impossible for the Dragon Warrior who's everything is stolen from him… but if that is what you ask for, your wish will be granted! If you defeated me, I'll give you the stone back, and then I'll be banished to the Spirit Realm forever."

The panda gave him a glare. So, the rules were now set! The winner was not only going to win but also will have everything returned back what was taken! Now, the two fates, black and white, were going to clash, and the end result…?!

After a few seconds of glaring, the battle started with Po lunging at the leopard with an outburst! But before the panda could land a blow, Tai Lung hit him just below the jaw, with that stone-hard fist of his that hurled him away! After getting up, Po, with that twisted leg, jumped at him, but that devil delivered a kick in the face, throwing the poor guy again. His lips started bleeding. Poor panda got up again, limping towards the dark warrior, but again thrown away with some other trick!

Po would not give up! He'd get up again and over again no matter how many times was he thrown, and word attack again with those damaged limbs. For him, it was of no use at all. Every attack of his went in vain. Soon, his exhausting struggles lead him to bleeding and panting while he was still standing, though broken, but standing. Again, he charged, trying to hit one way or the other but Tai Lung was wit-minded that he could see through his move and would dodge it quite easily while giggling. It appeared as if he was playing with the panda. "Huh! You can't even touch me, can you? These efforts are all useless! Give up and accept your death." but no words could stop that rigid will!

Being annoyed with the useless effort, a sharp blow directly hit Po in the throat, suffocating for a while! He was taking his time, regaining the strength that out of nowhere the warrior of death appeared and started multiple hits in the stomach, with the knees so strong that kept Po in the air for a while! As he fell on the knees again, another violent strike came right in the face, hurling him far I the distance, throwing at a cracked wall on the verge of shattering.

Once again Po got up that annoyed Tai Lung even more. "You... are not the one to give up easily, huh?!" and with the blink of an eye, that cruel leopard appeared again, delivering multiple and combo punches in the stomach without any pause at all! Poor Po could neither avoid nor stop any of those punches. His insides were severely damaged, resulting in loads of blood gushing out of his mouth! After some 300 hundred punches in a few seconds, the dark warrior grabbed his head with his own legs, smack the severely injured panda on the ground that ended up in rose-red blood oozing out of the deep injury on the head!

Barely alive; almost on the death bed, the poor panda could hardly now handle his weight on those two legs. Many times he coughed blood, excessive blood! Now, his vision turned blurry as well because of those severe injuries and excess loss of blood! It was the unbreakable will that still kept him lasting on his legs. He'd stagger, going to fall the next moment but the burning desire of winning kept him awake and alive! He had one chance and he was not going to let that go in vain!

While the panda was standing, the bloodthirsty leopard walked again, standing in all his pride, with a devilish smirk on his face indicating how much pity he was showing for his enemy; the panda. Po could do nothing more than land a very slow, weak, and broken blow that barely even touched Tai Lung's chest, and then slipped down. All of his strength was drained in that duel. Those barely-opened eyes of his were a clear indication. He could now do nothing more besides standing there as he remained unconscious.

At once, a shooting, sharp blow hit the face again, throwing him badly on the ground. Po, poorly lying there, was all drenched in blood now, slowly breathing as his last breathes. "What happened, panda?" asked that wicked man. "Can't fight me anymore? Yes. It is because you are weak, powerless, and hopeless. You could protect no one, you could save no one! That is why they all died. I was not the one who killed them all but YOU! Just like the rest, you are now going to die a pathetic death! Now, the Dragon Warrior remains the Dragon Warrior no more."

" _He's right_." said Po within. " _I'm responsible for their deaths… for all of this. It's all because I'm weak… so weak that I can't even protect myself_." The harsh realities lingering in his mind again brought him to the edge of grief and sorrow. Those tears that hardly stopped after hours started rushing again! His inner voice was crying out! " _HE'S RIGHT! HE'S RIGHT! I'M RESPONSIBLE! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD'VE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_ and then his inner cries remained inner cries no more.

Again, he cried… cried as much as he could, letting out his limitless pain. Poor panda, who had no one to hold up to… to share the pain with, was left all alone to himself, covering himself with his own hands as he shed those tears, lying on the ground pathetically. The rest of the world was laughing upon his weakness, making a mockery out of him, throwing jokes! Tai Lung giggled pitifully, "Poor panda! Crying for yourself for being so weak? How pathetic. How miserable."

None could understand his pain! What he lost, none valued that at all. That poor guy was indeed crying on his weakness, thinking that whatever happened was his weakness, his fault.

" _I thought I could save everyone! It was MY fault that turned me blind! I'm no powerful! I'm not the Dragon Warrior! I'm nothing… nothing! Someone help me! Please! ANYONE!"_ and with those puffy eyes were asking for help from everyone around, but how come any of those hyenas would help the poor? Those were the ones to snatch from the poor ones.

Tai Lung, after a smirk, got up and started walking along with his pack, leaving the panda on his own. He wasn't planning on killing him. Perhaps he took pity and let him live. Meanwhile, Po was wondering, " _Why…? Just why am I giving up so easily?! My friends, my family, Master Shifu, the whole valley, they didn't die so that I can give up! Their deaths, I won't let them go to waste! Not at all! I'll bring them back… I'll bring them back again!_ " and a sudden click of Tigress' image in his mind, " _And Her… I'll bring her back as well!_ " A sudden change occurred as the bud turned into the flower whose fragrance spread everywhere!

The white leopard might have taken a few steps that I thundering voice stopped him. As he turned around with surprise, it was Po standing bravely, strongly, like a warrior after fighting thousands of battles and winning each and everyone. For Po, his battle was against despair that he won! In those jade eyes was flashing the dark warrior frozen in surprise.

"Come back… and fight me! I'm not giving up! Not yet!"

The gold-eyed warrior snorted, "Are you kidding me?! Moments ago you were there, pathetically crying! And now, you tell me to fight you?! You have already lost this battle! What else is there for you to do now?! Against my overwhelming power, you can't even lift a finger!"

"Beats me! I just figured it out that all of them never died for me to die here so pathetically! There's just no way I'm giving up here! I will fight you! I'll bring everyone back!" The panda that was broken, damaged both physically and emotionally, was now standing to fight for what was right… what was his! Finally, the darkness of despair was gone!

Tai Lung could not help but had his eyes popping out because of wonderment! " _His eyes_ ," he spoke inwardly, " _Those don't belong to someone wishing to die! He has no fear in them… but hope! He still believes he can win?! Just what is he?!"_ Getting annoyed from the entire scene, Tai Lung started walking again with a sigh, "I won't get my hands dirty on you! You're not even worth fighting. Get lost!" but why would the panda just give up and sit down?! There was a burning fire of hope that was not letting him give up!

While Tai Lung kept moving, ignoring the panda, Po cried again, "Stop there! Come back and fight me! FIGHT ME! TAI LUNG!" but no one knew that the flower that just bloomed would be crumpled so easily… so soon! While Po was trying to stop his enemy, out of nowhere came a silver blade gleaming white that suddenly went through his chest from behind, piercing his heart! For a while, Po himself did not know what happened for his voice was stuck in his throat! But as a sudden wave of extreme pain ran through his body, the gleaming blade reflected in his eyes as he fell on the knees!

Just how…?! And who…?! Tai Lung's band of hyenas was standing in front of his eyes, while Tai Lung, twitching back at Po. The blade was violently removed again, and a stream of blood gushed out from the heart! All his blood was dripping on the floor, spreading everywhere! Panda, so poor, was still lost in astonishment!

The blade that was pierced now reflected again in his eyes, coming forth, covered in his own blood. And the wielder of that blade… it was astonishing enough to kill Po at the spot! From love to hatred, from trust to betrayal, from hope to despair! Those orange eyes reflected in those jade eyes, and so did the face, the whole figure! He was no mistaken, and yet he could not believe! It was her; his very best friend killed by the hands of Tai Lung. IT WAS TIGRESS! IT ACTUALLY WAS TIGRESS!

Her face that had bravery, hope, love, pain in it, was now blank, totally cold, stoned, and forever solemn! "Master Tai Lung," she spoke in a very solemn tone. "It's done as you asked for." Even the voice was the same! Pitiable Po! That guy was thunder-struck! He couldn't accept the reality!

From behind came Tai Lung. "You did a great job, Tigress!" and then bowed for Po, whispering, "I know that you have many questions being repeated over and over again: 'How did all this happen? Why is Tigress here? Why did she betray you?' Accept it or not but the fact is that she is Tigress; the one I killed with my own hands. After sending you to the Jade Palace, I revived her and altered her memories with acupuncture, telling her that you killed his family and now, she avenged them. Now, she works for me. Remember, I told you that your death will be a betrayal! That's what I meant!" After that, Tai Lung crushed the Revival Stone in front of his eyes, turning that to dust. "Take this stone and bring everyone back."

Every word of reality would surprise Po even more! By the time he knew the whole story, most of his blood had been spilled on the ground, and now, he was losing consciousness. The blood-wrapped blade and its wielder now seemed blurred and darker. The time had finally arrived for Po to leave behind his everything as he fell on his own blood.

Tai Lung got up and moved again, saying, "Good Luck, Dragon Warrior! Hope you'll meet your family… in HELL!" and then ordered the rest of his inferiors, "Shred him to the tinniest pieces! I don't even want his body to exist!" and at once, the whole pack of those greedy hyenas lunged at Po and started tearing him apart!

Watching Po's extended hand towards herself as if begging for help, a single tear unexpectedly escaped her eye. Wondering why that happened, Tigress wiped that single tear and turned back, following Tai Lung's steps! She did not care at all! Even his best friend did not matter to her at all!

Watching her best friend leave him like that while being slashed alive, Po said within, " _I thought death would be painful… very painful… but death by your hands… it's beautiful. The only thing that pains me the most is that I can't save you. Wish I could live a few moments more to bring you back, and then die. I think it's the good bye, both for you… and for me_ … _Good bye, Tigress… Good bye."_ Soon, his vision turned completely dark. The last thing he saw was Tigress going… and soon… it was nothing! Those few tears left in the eyes, trickled down his cheek, adding into the blood, but in the end, he left the world with a smile on his face and with that, Po was dead.

Love was what brought him till that point, and love was what destroyed him! The final flame of hope died as well and from that moment on, the world was sunk in complete despair!


	5. Chapter 5: Rise from the Ashes

**Chapter 05: Rise from the Ashes**

"Where... am I?"

His own voiced echoed in his ears. It was dark. But as the panda opened his eyes after getting up with a yawn, the very first thing that gleamed into his eyes was pure golden light coming from behind the pink peach tree standing all alone in the golden ocean!

"What! The Spirit Realm?!"

It was the Spirit Realm enriched with golden Chi, the same place where Po had once a gossip with the creator of Kung Fu; Master Oogway, but now, he was nowhere to be found. Just as before, Po was in a boat wandering around near the tree.

"Just what am I doing here?!"

"It's good to see you again here, Dragon Warrior!" An old, wise voice came out of nowhere.

"Master Oogway?!" The panda really cheered on watching the great grand master meditating alongside the tree. Po was welcomed with a smile.

"Son, you look really nice in that 'Dragon Warrior' outfit!" Two voices at once from behind! It really surprised the panda before he slowly turned around, expecting his both dads. But as he turned, there were not only his dads but the whole panda village, the valley of peace, the Furious Four standing beside their master Shifu as well with a grin on their faces!

Watching everyone gathered around, the Dragon Warrior was frozen out of wonder with those gazes perceiving everyone. But suddenly, that wonder-stricken panda hugged his both dads with a cheerful giggle, but what was that?! His cheerful giggles turned suddenly into sorrowful tears! Those tears changed the whole scene; from a cheerful and happy environment to a grief-filled one.

While the panda was sobbing, those gentle hands of his both dads tapped and rubbed their son's back with affection. As sobbing Po got a little comfortable, his dad Ping wiped those hanging tears away, asking with affection, "What happened, son?"

"Why are you so sad?" cupping his cheeks, asked his other dad.

"I've seen it..." Po sniveled. "Everyone's death... I've seen it! I can't still forget how cruelly you two were... you two were..." but how would poor, tortured Po burst into tears again, hugging his both dads. How would explain such a tragedy to them?! It was impossible. The ill guy had no more strength to bear those tragic memories again. Looking at each other with those painful eyes, his both dads comforted him again, not leaving till their son was recovered to a certain extent.

"There is one thing that's confusing me." The curious grand master Shifu spoke. "If everyone is dead then where is Tigress? She must be here."

"She... was with him." Po replied in a sorrowful tone, wiping those tears.

Shifu got even more curious as he heard that. "Him?" but as he realized the truth, a thunder fell on him. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, she is with Tai Lung, fighting by his side!" cried the concerned panda. Giving a gasp of astonishment, everyone was pretty much shocked, just as Shifu.

"What do you mean 'Fighting by his side'?!" Shifu was annoyed for her daughter. He though it was all a lie. He couldn't believe it at all.

Po explained in a nutshell, "Tai Lung wiped her memories after reviving her back, telling her that I was the one who killed his parents... It was not Tai Lung who killed me. It was... It was Tigress!"

Such a heavy truth led everyone into astonishment, even the great grand master Oogway as well. But the most astounded one was her father. Shifu knew well than anyone that Tigress would never do such a horrible thing. Dying for her friends was what she had learnt, but killing her own friends... the grand master had a hard time believing that.

Fighting those negative thoughts, Shifu asked Oogway, "What are we supposed to do now, Master?"

Pointing at Po, the wise master replied, "The Dragon Warrior will have to go back and defeat him."

"Go back?!" asked the confused panda. "Defeat him?! How?! There's just no way I can go back! I don't even have that jade staff you gave me. And even if I go back, there's just no way I can defeat him! He's too... He's too powerful. There is... There's just no way... I'm not the Dragon Warrior... not anymore." Poor Po had lost all his spirit. There was no hope. Although wearing that Dragon Warrior outfit, he didn't believe that he was the Dragon Warrior. The last dying flame of the hope was long quenched. The only thing remained was the darkness of despair.

Everything was gloomy... Everything was bleak. But in that desperation of darkness, a flame sparked, showing a new hope! "You are the master of Chi, right?" spoke Oogway.

"Well, yeah. I am."

"And you can give Chi."

"Yeah, but what's the connection of this Chi with Tai Lung."

"There is one. Just the way Kai took the Chi, became stronger and escaped, why don't you do the same?"

Such a wise suggestion amazed not only Po but Shifu and other warriors as well. Po's amazement was filled with a deep, prolonged gasp that he suddenly birat all at once, "I never thought about that way. But... is it really right for me? Y'know, taking everyone's chi and stuff."

"Well," Oogway replied with a smirk, "I don't think anyone would mind here."

The Dragon Warrior then turned around and what he found was a gentle smile on everyone's face showing that they all were very happily approving of that suggestion. All those smiles added another smile on that heroic panda's face as well.

"You're not the one made to give up on the Dragon Warrior's job, Po." Shifu stated.

"Yeah!" replied the hopeful panda with his face all glorious and a smile shining the most with a new hope. In the midst of the darkness of despair, the spark shined so bright that it lit up everything!

Soon, the Dragon Warrior, moving around his hands smoothly making a Yin Yang symbol, started taking chi from everyone. The very first persons were his two dads, then Shifu, then the four warriors, and then the rest of the valley and the panda village. Those bodies would start glowing and then would smoothly turn into the golden amulets sticking by his waist, around his limbs, and his torso as well, giving him a complete new look that surprised Po to another level!

Everyone's chi was taken except from Oogway for he was a great grand master. The panda turned and gave him a hopeful smile that the great grand master reflected back at him too.

"Aren't you going to take my chi?"

"Well... if I did that, the fight would no longer be fair and square." Oogway chuckled on such reply. "I guess," added Po. "It's time to go and kick some butts!"

"Yes. You may proceed, Dragon Warrior."

"Dragon Warrior..." Po mumbled. "Suits me well." and then finally making another Yin Yang symbol in that golden ocean that spread over, Po finally reached where he was meant to. The whole scene glimmered in his eyes with Oogway having a bright smile as if he already watched the brilliant outcome.

Soon, the Dragon Warrior was there, shining all golden and bright in the bleak and dark city where blood reigned everywhere. Everything was still like that; blood and blood everywhere with unlimited destruction. By now, there were only some murmuring clouds left while the rest remained silent, causing dribble now instead of the heavy rain of despair.

Watching all the bloodshed, murder, and wreckage around, those eyes turned solemn, planning on taking everything back what was taken. Among the darkness of despair, the warrior was glowing golden. Finally, from the death of the old was born something new!

The Dragon Warrior took a view around but no one was there, no sign of life. It appeared that everyone had left already. He then started walking, searching for his enemy with those cold gazes. He looked here and there but nothing could be found! In his way came a mountain not so large but a little time consuming. The panda started climbing it, wishing for something to be sighted from the top.

As he climbed and took a view again over the valley cupped into the mountains, he saw nothing. But at the moment, some dying shouts touched his ears with the gentle breeze from behind with which those little, furry ears twitched at once. A little more he climbed and then he finally found what he desired for; the Dark Warrior along with his pack of bloodthirsty hyenas, but Tigress was not there! Tai Lung, reflecting the same pride that he had, was preparing his gang for the next attack on the neighboring valley full of weapons. On this, the panda turned even more solemn, waiting of the moment to charge a heavy attack.

Down there, the warrior in black was walking among the rows and columns of those loads of hyenas, with his hands on his back and the bosom extended in pride, speaking loudly in his prideful voice. His well-trained gang would shout at once where it found it reasonable to do so.

Just as Tai Lung came in the middle, Po grabbed the moment and then jumped from that certain height, landing down with such a heavy blow that shook the earth, throwing everyone away from its place.

There was a state of confusion where everyone was wondering how it all happened! Clouds of dust so-formed were blowing up and spreading. After a while, those eyes glowing golden broadened as the silhouette of a fat figure with a flapping cloak and a hat appeared in the dust, taking a stance.

"Who is that?!" he cried. "Who is that?!" but how would his inferiors answer for they were lying injured on the ground. He got up and saw himself the person. As the dust vanished with the cold, gentle breeze, the silhouette was the Dragon Warrior, with those jade eyes filled with revenge in them.

Tai Lung, on the other side, was wonder-stricken, completely shocked! He could not believe his eyes! His eyes were constantly widening! "How is it possible?! How is it even possible?! This cannot be! You were dead!" Poor Tai Lung had no idea how that all happened! That guy was just sinking into his own questions!

"You…" spoke the Dragon Warrior, shining with glory, "should have never left the Jade Palace. You could have done the _impossible_."

"The impossible?!" snorted the white leopard. "I can do it on my finger tips!" and then ordered his gang to attack the panda. From all the sides lunged the hyenas with their most brutal weapons, while the Dragon Warrior, he remained still! A devilish smirk appeared on the dark warrior's face as if he knew the upcoming result. But who knew the whole pack of those merciless hyenas was no match for the Dragon Warrior who was born again from the ashes!

As everyone lunged at once, the Dragon Warrior gently tapped his foot on the ground, making a golden chi shockwave so powerful that blew away everyone, causing severe injury! Watching such a scene enraged Tai Lung but with a snort, he fought his own anger, not letting it consume him. "Do you think you are powerful enough to fight all of them alone?! This is not even the one-third of my army."

That sentence led Po to think what Tai Lung actually had in the palm of his hand! From every corner, every direction appeared mountain loads of hyenas, even more than the citizens of both the valley and the panda village altogether as a calling roar of the one echoed in the sky, spreading everywhere! Those bloodthirsty gazes were stuck on their enemy, with their mouths watering, and their razor-sharp canines which would reflect the figure of the one.

Watching incredibly large army with those violent gazes fixed at him, Po was surprised! "Now this" stated the leopard "is how the _impossible_ looks like! I have this whole army obey me at my fingertips!" and then the dark warrior roared to his army, "FINISH HIM!" with which everyone at once rushed at the panda!

While that enormous army of those homicidal hyenas was charging at Po, the lonely panda was trying to find a way while looking at that huge army with those fear-filled eyes! "What should I do?! What should I do?!..." He kept murmuring it until an idea hit his mind as he startled. "Yes! I can do this!"

The gold amulets tied to his body, he picked a few of them; probably that of the masters of the valley, and then held them tight. As he tossed them on the ground, the shining amulets changed to the gold statue of the furious four and his grand master Shifu, what Po called the Jombies!

Once again, a trick that was something really new to Tai Lung surprised him greatly! "What is this?! How did you just do that?! Shifu never taught me that!"

"I told you, didn't I? You should have never left the Jade Palace! There's so much I've learnt through all these years!"

Standing by his side, the jombies were now waiting for his order! "It really feels weird to order you, Master. Please, forgive me!" mumbled Po to that golden statue of his Master. No matter how much Po learnt and became the Dragon Warrior, there was just no way that he could order someone elder than him especially the one who was even his master that taught Po everything! But Po had to go along with this! With a sigh to get himself ready, the panda ordered, "Guys, attack!" and at once, all the warriors thrust forward at the enemies. For the five warriors were nothing in front of that mountain loads of howling hyenas, Po realized that he had to use all of the amulets to protect himself, and he surely did, throwing all the gold amulets to the ground that turned into the inhabitants of both the valley and the village that rushed at the enemies at once.

"What is all this?!" Tai lung, totally wonder-stricken, mumbled in frustration. "How did he get such a huge army?!" but then his eyes fell on the panda who had a smirk on the face. At the moment, Po winked that suddenly enraged Tai Lung to go and beat the panda to death again!

The two forces, gold and black, good and evil, clashed violently, both beating each other and both getting beaten as well! But the golden army went really fell heavy on the black one for it was invincible... undefeatable!

While the two forces were thundering, both the dark leopard and the white panda rushed to each other. Among them, the final battle was going to take place but what's that?! A sudden appearance from above the sky, landing on the ground stopped both of them on their places! On one face appeared a smirk while the other was left hanging! In both eyes reflected the dead one! The Chess turns one-sided as the Queen steps into the battlefield!

The dark warrior, on his four limbs and his claws pierced into the ground, now stood and left with a devilish giggle, turning his neck around as he usually did. "He's all yours." Soon, he was on a cliff ruling over every soul there. "We retreat for now!" He ordered. And then his whole army, in the middle of the battle, started sprinting back to where it came from. But Po... He was not concerned with what was happening there 'cuz the battle he had to fight now, he already had this one lost! His fate was written already, and there appeared no way to change it!

Just in a few moments, there remained no other soul in the battlefield except the two. In the atmosphere was nothing more than the gentle, cold breeze that was constantly flapping their clothes. Standing firmly, eyes stoned, the panda closed tightly his fist even knowing that he was not going to fight her... he had not enough courage to even shout at her best friend in anger but... he had to do something...

Opposite to him, those orange eyes barely opened, with nothing inside them, gazed coldly at the panda. Her face reflected nothing! No warmth of love, no smile of friendship, no frown of sadness... Her heart was but hollow... completely hollow with no emotions; a heart that was needed to be refilled again!

"You... are still alive?" From those lips that once smiled but now stoned, came a cold voice.

"Yes. I AM." said boldly the panda.

"Why did you kill them... my family?"

"Tigress," Po now turned a little warm. "You'll have to believe me. I'm not the one who did that! Don't you remember how Shifu adopted you?!"

"Lie." That one word shocked Po to an extent. Tigress thought it was all a mere lie because in her thoughts, Po was the murderer of her whole family! "You lie. Your death will be by my hands no matter how much you lie." And then in an instant, Tigress lunged at Po, charging her razor-edged claw at him but the panda dodged it just by an inch, moving back a few steps. Suddenly, she attacked again with those fierce claws but the panda dodged that again, just like the previous one! The third time, piercing the air, her claw swooshed so swiftly that the panda couldn't even see that, and the claw passed by, tearing those white clothes from the Spirit Realm, revealing his furry chest now.

"Tigress!" Po cried in anger. "You ruined these clothes! I can't get another one like that!" but the Tigress fighting him at the moment was not the one who used to sigh over pathetic jokes of Po so why would she care? The only reason for a joke at that moment was to bring Tigress back but sadly, that didn't work. She didn't even flinch a little from that joke but charged another attack instead!

Now, she grew even more cruel and faster than before! Her carnivore instincts had now taken place! She would now jump high, and then land down with a fierce roar, slashing her claws through the furry skin on the panda! Using both her Kung Fu and her animal instincts, she had now turned into a monster! And Po found no way to bring her back! She appeared from one spot and hit the panda violently on the face with her iron-solid fist, and then appeared from the other spot and then slashed her diamond-sharp claw through his body, bringing painful and blood-curdling cries out of him!

All his clothes, which were sort of gifted from the Spirit Realm, were not mostly torn, and now he was left with his torn pants and his half shirt covering his right chest ending up to the right sleeve only, along with his severely damaged cloak painted red with his blood! His hat had already been sliced into two at the beginning of the fight!

Just like his clothes, damaged and torn, the panda was facing the same condition! Poor Po shouting and calling out the real Tigress, her best friend that was sitting somewhere in a corner, in that darkness inside! "Tigress!" Po shouted with all his might! "This is not you! You cannot hurt your friend like that, right?" but Tigress charged a violent kick on the chest, hurling him far away. His words, his actions… they couldn't bring her back…!

After two or three coughs and restoring his breaths that were closed with the earlier kick, the Dragon Warrior got up again, continuing, "You think I was the one who killed your family? You're totally wrong about this!" and another sharp blow with that iron-hard leg that threw him, floating in the air for a while but before damaged Po would fall down, what those jade eyes sighted was that iron-hard leg swooshing from above that suddenly hit his face! A huge boom occurred as the body bashed, blowing up sand… loads of sand up many yards high! The blow was so furious that it could easily kill a normal person at the spot! But Po, how could he die 'cuz he was a Kung Fu master himself but more than that, he had a huge responsibility to take care of!

As all the dust and sand rained down, from it appeared the panda on the verge of death, all severely damaged, especially the face with his fur all rose-red along with those eyes poorly exhausted, losing focus.

"Get up." an echo touched his furry ears. It was solemn and cold but to Po, to his ears it felt warmer as if instead of that cold Tigress who betrayed his best friend, Master Tigress who could not watch her die, was the one who said that, giving him hope! "Don't tell me you cannot stand now. Stand up... Fight... Stand up..."

With those cold echoes that seemed gentle and warm, as a request, a dying voice came out from those lips as a gentle smile appeared, "Y-Yes, T-Tigress... I will... I-I will..."

Cruel Tigress, who had her memories manipulated, was surprised as she twitched her head back and saw that growing smile brighter than ever! He had his own resolve hard as iron now! "I will... take you there." The panda uttered those words warmly, gently, and affectionately… but where was he going to take her?!

At once, both the tiger and the dragon, the Yin and the Yang thrust towards each other, blowing dust behind, soon going to clash after a few steps. The stone-heart Tigress drew out her jet-black claws while Po closed strongly his fist, just as his will. Both the black and the white finally clashes... and the end result...?!

.

.

.

.

Previously, as Po was lying on the death bed with that ultimate blow dealt by her only friend alive, but captured, the panda woke up in a place very beautiful. As far as the eye could see, it was green with different ups and downs, decorated delicately with colorful flowers of different kinds, playing with the green blades long enough to massage the ankles soothingly. Those steep hills had their faces hidden behind those cotton-like clouds swooshing around while some heads were peeking from above. A paper-thin, soft layer of those cotton-like clouds was stretched across the sky till the horizon, letting the white globe enlighten the whole place bright. it was cold in there, but an enjoyable one. Added to that, it smelled like rain and it seemed to be so for those little blades and flowers were playing, passing those water droplets to each other, cheering as well! Everything was so fresh, so pure and so soul-calming that one would wish to live the rest of the life there. The place appeared not to be a part of the world but the smallest piece of Heaven!

The panda took a full view of that little piece of heaven, with face full of happiness and eyes full of surprise. His happiness had no boundaries! He couldn't understand how to suppress his excitement! But like his nature, he let out his exploding excitement in one word that he usually used to say. "AWESOME!" and then a normal question appeared to his mind, "But... what is this place? This doesn't seem like the panda village or the valley! Where am I?"

The panda, unlike the real world where he was on the rope between the life and death, was all fine! No injuries, no damage, no nothing! He was as pure, white and fluffy as the cotton-like clouds above! He had no idea was but the excited panda started running for no apparent reason! A bird was set free from its cage!

After running through the fields here and there, touching gently those flowers that sprinkled even more after the touch, the panda halted at a certain place as those jade eyes found a white figure standing at the top of a cliff wrapped in white! Eager to know who that was, furry panda, white as angel, rushed at the figure with the clothes playing along with the breeze.

Soon, he reached, breathing quickly, and with a gasp he called it. The figure turned around and what reflected in those jade eyes… was something beyond beauty that surprised the panda more than the beauty around! Something where the peak of the beauty lies! It was Tigress, with a smile beautiful and soul-soothing than ever! Standing on the top, in the middle of the whole view that focused on her, she was looking like a warrior of peace… a gentle, white feather swooshing through the skies… like a pearl found from the depths of the seas… like a daisy feeling the air, and like an angel sent from the heavens above! Such beauty was nowhere to be found!

"Tigress!" Po asked, "What're you… doing here?!" staring at her whole body from bottom to top with those unbelieving eyes!

"Po…" she called him warmly as her long silk scarf flapped at once with a breeze and then kept flapping. "Do you love this world?" and then the white angel turned, looking at those cliffs that peeked from above the clouds.

Climbing a little high, equal to her friend, Po replied warmly, looking at those cliffs as well, "Sure! This place is like… I just want to stay here my whole life!"

"You know, this place… is actually your world." Po's world?!

"My… WHAT?! MY WORLD?" asked the panda in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has an inner world as well, depending on how they want the real world to be! This is what your core is… This is what you want for everyone; happiness and peace."

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a prolonged gasp he gave, just the same when he saw the panda village for the first time!

Unwillingly ruining his excitement, Tigress continued, "You know what? There is a thing I wish for…"

"A wish? What can that be? I hope I'm able to complete it!"

"I have my world beautiful as this one... It is my wish to see the both worlds together." And then an unexpected, calm hug that surprised panda once again! "I want to show you my world and I want see that third world… our world… with you by my side, holding my hand."

The surprised panda, with those warm and loving words, calmed down bit by bit. Leaning back and looking in those amber eyes, he murmured gently, "So this is all you want?"

"Yes." replied Tigress with a gentle smirk. "Will you take me there?"

"Yes, Tigress… I will… I will…"

As the two lovers bumped their foreheads into each other out of love, a sudden gush of soul-soothing breeze brought all the petals of the flowers with itself, wrapping around, covering the two lovers together! And after that… Love healed all the wounds, all the pains!

.

.

.

.

The panda uttered those words warmly, gently, and affectionately… His words had strength now! He was fully assured that he will take her to the world where they both belonged! At once both thrust forward. Now, Tigress had her fierce claws out already while Po had his fist closed, with a belief… belief to bring her back that her claw came swooshing from aside, going to pierce his left ribs out along with the heart that the panda suddenly grabbed it while looking straight into her eyes.

In that moment where everything around seemed floating, whether it was the dust or the leaves of the bamboo trees, Tigress was slowly trying to get away while Po was leaning forward, as if he was going to kiss her and bring her real self back forever! Tigress knew that as well that's why she was afraid!

At the moment, she thought of Po not only as a murderer but a pervert as well who was soon going to reset everything with a gentle, warm kiss! Both were standing in different stances as Po came closer and closer, holding her other claw as well, that he suddenly let go of her both claws and let them piece into his back as the two bosoms touched! Without losing a moment, Tigress dug her canine right in Po's shoulder and soon, a stream a blood gushed out!

This is how brutally the panda was being damaged while he, on the other, was actually hugging her with a warm smile on the face! He indeed was feeling intense pain but he cared more about his love than about his pain!

His warm whispers, while he kept holding her to his heart, then gently hit her ears, "Tigress, I know you can... listen to me. I p-promise that I'll t-take you... I'll take you to the world... that one that b-belongs to us. And it's because... It's because I love you!" and with the last sentence, life returned to her eyes! The truth was finally unraveled! Her nails slowly went in her furry claw, and she let out those canines, now painted red.

Now, all her memories returned back; the one when she hugged Po after Shen's fight, the one where she saw Po on the edge of defeat against Kai, those normal days of training, gazing at the moon at night, sharing happiness at the noodle's shop, and the one in which she was killed with that furious claw that came from behind. All of those dead memories were now finally alive!

The last thing Tigress remembered was Po holding her in his big, fluffy arms, with a bright smile. Before her eyes could completely close, she murmured those words warmly, "Thank you, Po. Thank you..." and peace did she closed her eyes and slept. His loving friend knew that he finally succeeded! So he let her sleep with his last whisper, "Sleep peacefully. I am here!"

The two separated white and black had now finally become one! Po had still that calm smile on his face. Now, he was half way there. The rest was to fight the great army and remove the dead past forever.

From a cliff, the dark warrior saw the whole thing, standing stiff against the wind. Watching the failure with his own hands, he snorted in anger and left the place. As both the Yin and the Yang were together, victory seemed sure! The glorious sun now blew away the clouds of despair, giving the hope that enlightened everything! Now, everyone was waiting for the final moment to arrive! The final battle was now about to take place!


	6. Chapter 6: Armageddon

**Chapter 06: Armageddon**

"So what's the plan?" asked her beloved friend solemnly, now fully aware of herself about who she was, what her past was, and who her relatives were.

"The plan… uh…" replied back the panda, who was completely healed with the chi of her beloved friend, who was not that much sure of his idea. "I'm thinking of attacking them all at once with the army of our jombies, and then bringing Tai Lung back on his knees!"

On hearing such an uncertain answer, she knew herself that Po had no idea about his plan. "You're not even sure what to do next, right?" The panda, with a nervous giggle, nodded. A weird silence took place for a while in which the only thing heard was the charming whistle of the cold breeze with a slight taste of rain in it.

Sitting somewhere on a cliff, far away from all the blood and gore that happened in the valley, the two were planning what to do next but they could find no solid idea!

"Hey, Tigress?" spoke the panda sadly. Looking at him, those orange eyes enquired for the question. The panda continued, looking at gold amulet of his both dads, "Do you think we'll able to bring them back?" The fact was that Po had told her everything-everything since the moment the very first tragedy happened. At first, listening to all of the tragedies following one after another, the hard-core master really felt grief for the poor panda, thinking how his friend managed on going through such violence and mental torture on his own, but soon as she knew about how he then met everyone in the Spirit Realm and how everyone was happy to have their chi taken by him, she was then sure enough that they will be brought back again!

"Well, when they were glad about their chi taken by you, they also believed that you have the capability to bring them back. That's what I belief." A paw of reassurance was lent by Tigress to his shoulder. "You can do it!" and those words empowered his belief furthermore that he can actually bring everyone back and settle everything back to how happy it was.

A gentle smirk crossed that chubby face that supported making the hardcore's face smile as well! The chubby panda now remembered something important as his eyes grew wider. "Uh... there's something I have to... tell you."

"And what's that?"

"I-I... I... had a dream... about you!" answered the panda nervously, having his mind being constantly hit with the thoughts of what her friend would say about the beautiful dream that the panda had.

"A dream...? About me?" Tigress asked doubtfully.

"Yyy...eahh!" Po slowly rolled his eyes all the way around with the word.

"Aaaand... what happened in that dream?"

"I... was-" before the panda could take a start, some sort of explosion happened out of nowhere, right behind the two, throwing the two suddenly down the cliff, along with some dust that fell on both! Out of nowhere... an explosion?! Luckily, both were alive and very much in good condition!

"What the...!" The panda got up and then eagerly hurried to her friend. "Tigress, are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." boldly stood the hardcore, with the fluffy paw supporting her. "What was that?"

"I'm surprised that this big, fat panda managed to bring you back!" An old roar from an old enemy standing at the same cliff where sat the two together. As the dark figure flashed in those raging eyes, with a furious roar was he then welcomed!

"Do you avenge your dead family, huh?"

Outrageous Tigress was going to attack but the Dragon Warrior, covered in clothes torn and pierced from places, stopped his friend and spoke in her stead, "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"In order to get me," added the dark warrior, "you've got to be able to reach me first!" and then he suddenly escaped, jumping high behind that cliff, disappearing from the sight!

"What do you say?" asked Tigress without wasting a moment.

"Well," replied the panda, "we, follow him and kick his butt!" and then both rushed at the enemy, following him up to the cliff where now remained nothing more than sand, unlike before enriched with bamboo trees.

As the two climbed, the upcoming landscape gave nothing less than a huge shock to them. It was as of some huge bomb full of surprises exploded on them! They cannot believe what they saw! Their mind was fighting against their eyes, shouting out loudly that it was all an illusion! But if their eyes were showing them the lie, how come were their ears telling them the truth as a huge rumble echoed across the sky! Their eyes widened and widened further as the horrible landscape reflected in the eyes!

While the sky was white, the ground was dark, unlike its normal mixture brown and green! That huge, limitless, dark wave, that covered the land as far as the eye could see, was actually the army of the dark warrior filled with growling hyenas whose threatening growl would combine at once, forming roars of a mighty ocean that pierced the sky above! Every one of them - every single one of them was fully drenched with armor of different types!

Clearly, this was the biggest challenge that the two had to face! Till now, Po had defeated Tai Lung on his own, Lord Shen with using inner peace, even banished Kai from the Spirit Realm forever using his chi, but this time… what was he going to do? Even his army of gold jombies was nothing more than a drop of water in a mighty ocean!

The two had their mouths handing down out of wonderment. Tigress was going to ask something – something probably like 'How're we going to fight them all?' or 'Does there stand any chance for us to win?' but before those words could be uttered, the solemn and rigid words of the panda were hear, "Let's fight them all."

His friend, Tigress, hearing those suicidal words, looked at Po, but what reflected from that chubby face and those jade eyes was firm resolve! His resolve and that solemn face even gave strength to his friend as well and she said mildly, "If that is what you think, guess I have no choice then!"

Among those bloodthirsty hyenas covered in black, just like their dark master who they all obeyed on his fingertips, none of the lusty warrior could be distinguished from the other standing beside! They all even seemed so parallel to their master that in the ocean of those dark masses, that white leopard vanished already!

Now, against the two was the army of thousands! There appeared no chance of winning from the pure ones! The battle seemed already decided! Resistance was useless! But it was just hope… a belief that the tables could be turned on somehow! That's what the two hearts of a complete Yin Yang believed in! Soon, Armageddon was going to take place in the valley where once existed peace!

At once, among those groans floating on the surface, a screeching cry from the leader hyena, with a spear pointing at the two, pierced through that might ocean, and then the whole ocean charged, soon going to cause tsunami!

On the other side, standing above all on the cliff, the Dragon Warrior nodded to his comrade, and his comrade knew what he meant, replying back with the same silent nod. The two together, the black and white of a complete balance, jumped high in the air, blowing the dust behind.

While the Dragon Warrior was I the midair, he suddenly, rolling around, shot all the gold structures tied to him, at the enemies, on the ground that soon grew into their respective characters and joined the battle at once, fighting violently with their Kung Fu against the vicious army, showing no mercy!

As both the dragon and the tiger landed together, their landing caused a huge explosion and wreaked havoc, blowing off a hundred of the dark ones like the leaves! As the mists of the dust settled after a while, the silhouette revealed the two gold figures standing in their own stance, side by side.

"You take the front. I'll take the rear." murmured the Dragon Warrior, receiving an expected murmur, "Okay." and then the Dragon Warrior, sprinting at one giant tide, thrust against the ground, jumping above the heads, and then started running, like a ninja, on those heads and shoulders, not only tapping his legs but knocking the enemy with his move as well! That was his strange, improvised move that he just thought of and applied, and that greatly worked out for him!

Now, Tigress was left alone, but with a smirk on watching the improvised action of her beloved. But soon, that smirk turned into a roar as another tide flowed towards, with fierce blades shining! She too thrust towards that mighty tide, delivering such a heavy blow to the front row that hurled on the previous ones, blowing them away, and like that, the ripple continued for a while. Making her way through those floating bodies, she managed to reach in the middle from where she could not see a thing except darkness around. The fact was that she was now stuck in the middle of that might ocean.

Unluckily, those around thought the same but her trying to reach in the middle, she was actually being an optimist who grabbed the chance at the moment. Standing fixed in her own stance, she glared here and there with a threatening roar at the dark ocean with the gleam of the weapons, each reflecting her image. Everyone wanted to attack but was afraid by that fierce warning. Looking at each other as if they talked with their eyes, everyone lunged at that single body with their growl!

Their wild fighting style, their only way of fighting, was no match for those keen eyes that could predict easily those slow moves. As everyone from every side was about to slash the keen blade through, everything appeared to slow down around the female warrior! Or more like to the future-predicting eyes of that warrior, the surrounding seemed to slow down as she started grabbing her enemies, rushing her heavy, iron-hard blows, and then shooting her enemies back at those tides.

It was difficult – way too much difficult for those wild hyenas to even touch her because before that, each one of them would have received three constant blows at the face and one kick on the stomach that would definitely shoot them far away, causing severe harm to those behind as well! From every side was rushing jet-black stream but soon it would be thrown back with double speed! Those behind who could only see their comrades thrown back at them, only wondered what kind of monstrosity lied after the tide that was so furious to fight mountain load of army! Some of them were now even scared themselves of fighting that unknown monstrosity as among their growls could also be heard the cold shivers of their weapons and armor.

Soon, before those rushing hearts could comprehend a thing, everything was revealed to them just a few moments before their butt getting kicked as the goddess of war arose, shining unique from the streams of the glorious sun above while the rest below remained dark as ever. That majestic figure gleamed at once in those deep eyes now lost in amazement of the beauty! But who knew that the beauty – the goddess so appreciated by those eyes would fall upon them as a death god, unleashing the ultimate strength that was kept hidden in those furry paws!

She rose like an angel and fell like a death god! None of them escaped her fury, and finally got themselves knocked out by those violent claws, and those overwhelmingly strong blows. In a few minutes, she had wiped out almost half of that dark army but still she kept fighting on and on. Before the tragedy that happened with her days ago, she was not _that_ strong. She could fight to a great extent before but wiping out half of the ocean so easily… it was something impossible with her normal strength!

At the very moment, what she felt inside was some sort of strange strength – power that she had never realized in herself before! But going further, as she knocked a few more out, the blur curtain faded as she remembered that the same guy who killed her was the one who trained her to the extreme after her revival! That's right! She could remember every last bit of the moments she spent training with Tai Lung who revealed to her a new level of Kung Fu! The one who trained her to fight an army bare-handedly at once! And along with all of those memories of her dead past, she also remembered that Tai Lung called her Meimei (Sister) while giving her the lectures on fighting stances and also during their spars. Now she had found the real reason behind her ultimate strength.

With each blink of memory, she would have violently injured around 10 hyenas at once! Her fight turned more and more intense as those memories kept popping up in her mind. One after another, one after another… it constantly happened, making her uncomfortable with herself that at last, annoyed by all of those memories and the word 'Meimei' resonating in her ears, she jumped higher and landed down with a thundering roar, dealing an extremely powerful blow with her foot that caused a dusty, golden wave of chi to spread in a large area, blowing every last thing away!

By then, all the memories had returned back to her while she was on her knees, looking at her paws with anguish. She realized that Tai Lung was the only reason she had became so much powerful, and that's why she felt intense pain! She was fighting against the one who granted her mighty power. It was strange and unbelievable but the hardcore was now in pain! While suffering through pain, the memories from both sides clashed together - the one from before her revival with Shifu, his father, and the other after her revival with Tai Lung, his brother. Now, she had to choose between the two but which one? The frown disappeared soon from the face as she clinched tightly her paw, showing that she had finally decided something!

After her decision, she stood and found out that she had done a great job around her. All that was left around her was nothing more than clouds of dust, with ground silent as if death crawled over. But soon from a distance she heard again the same growls of rage that showed that another tide was on its way. Again, with her fists tightly closed, she was ready to take down another tide with bare hands…

By then, the Dragon Warrior had crossed that never-ending ocean and had now reached finally the horizon where the ocean ended (and began as well). The flabby figure standing fixed, with face solemn and cold like never before, head tilted down a little, and the torn cloak flapping gently with the breeze; the whole scenery, along with the dust flowing behind, showed him as a true warrior whose legends echo in every corner of the world.

He appeared solemn so much that it could actually be felt emitting from him, and that is why the army of darkness was afraid to step towards the light. They all were just looking at each other, as if asking others to step forward first. But the shiver of cold fear was far greater than their desire to pierce and eat that panda again.

So solemnly, those steps moved onwards with the enemies backing cowardly though filled with sharp blades. The trembling souls could not comprehend the strength of the lone warrior. They were confused with the options whether to attack or run away. None among them could decide that a wavering growl, that sounded more like from a leader, enraged them to move onwards and destroy that lone warrior.

At once, that dark tide lunged high at the lone warrior and had its keen-edged blades on the verge of slashing the one but still, the warrior remained calm and solemn as ever; moving gradually as if he didn't care about what was going to happen next but that expression so unique told some different story about him. Before the tide could fall down forcefully, the panda had crossed it with the same calm and quiet footstep that out of the blue, the tide crashed into drops now raining down behind the lone warrior.

Just what happened…?! He was supposed to get slaughtered by those fierce blades but he was still alive, fine as ever! Every soul that clashed in those cold eyes was thinking the same. He was just simply walking and then…! None of them could believe their own eyes. The reality appeared to be a lie – to be some sort of delusion but it never was to start with.

It was too late before the disbelievers could separate their illusion from reality that another gigantic tide was now floating in the midair as the panda made his way to the next one. Just what has he become?! His power… his strength… it was overwhelming! Now, this was the real power he had achieved by taking the chi of the whole Panda Village and the Valley of Peace! He had become the legendary warrior only heard in fairytales but this one; it was real – very very real!

Now, every soul would quiver with fear just by hearing his footsteps! The glimmer of their quivering blades was now twinkling over his body. None of them had the courage to step forward and swing the blade or shoot an arrow because before that, the person was already butt-kicked badly. They all have no option left besides escaping, and so they did! But the Dragon Warrior was not going to leave them that easily. As they all were about to flee away shouting, those calm footsteps halted with those jade eye sliding here and there to judge every slight movement where the enemy could be knocked out with just a blow. That cold, keen gaze contained the spine of a person, the throat, the eyes, the tenders, and every delicate place he could remember because he had already practiced acupuncture with Shifu a long time ago.

As every acupuncture point was taken into account, the Dragon Warrior again took a step and vanished at the moment! After a while, one fleeing warrior was thrown in the air by someone as he got severely damaged on the limbs. Another was hurled away by the gold breeze, with his tenders and other organs badly injured.

It was not happening to one or two but many at the same time! From where that breeze passed, it definitely tossed a few, injuring them at several spots. In fact, that unforeseen breeze, appearing to be some gold glowing dust, was the Dragon Warrior moving so swiftly that his actions could no longer be perceived with normal eyes! He was fast – incredibly fast! He'd be handling four or five opponents at the same time; hitting one in the throat with one hand, the other two behind with his feet shooting into the stomach, and the other with the remaining fist hitting many shots!

Different opponents were being hit at different spots! And while the rest would be watching their people getting beaten by nothing, they'd start randomly waving their blades here and there in order to protect themselves but they never learn that in front of those unpredictable moves, nothing held an equal match.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Warrior, to whom everything seemed to be floating pretty gradually whether the dust or the leave or an arrow coming straight ahead and whom every acupuncture point, appeared to be sort of glowing golden, was now noticing each and every last acupuncture point on the dark figures with his keen eyes. At once, he moved, and as he moved, from that whole furry figure, half covered in shredded clothes, started leaving the golden glitter, as if some fairy dust, telling about how much powerful he had become. It actually was his overwhelming chi that was constantly leaving his body in the form of golden dust that would soon vanish, just like a broken star.

So, the Dragon Warrior had realized this ability as he was revived back and so did he use it. Firstly, he kicked an approaching arrow out of his way up to the sky and then just dealt a heavy knee blow on one's back. Thirdly, as swiftly he moved, with his glitter following him, another heavy blow was forced under one's jaw and after that, some combo punches in another's torso. Now sprinting to another, he low-kicked that guy with a sharp spear, soon going to bash the ground with his head. And at the end, the furious panda butterfly-kicked many around on their faces, soon going to blow everyone to a side, with the panda rolling in the middle of all the danger.

Now when the panda landed gently on the knee, the arrow went up disappearing, and the one dealing that furry fist in the back was thrown upon many, resulting in shooting a group. The third and forth knocked out at the moment as their body flew high and fell back. Onwards, the one having the spear also kissed the ground as he fell, with his spear shooting into his own bottom that screeched a cry out of his mouth. And now finally, the whole group surrounding the panda that was butterfly-kicked all fell to one side.

Now, the panda smirked and then got up. "Is this enough…" and then got excited at once, just as his weird nature, "or do you intend on eating more of my fists filled with awesome destruction!" The warriors around, after glaring at their weaklings, rushed at the panda but his sudden stance put a halt to their movements on the spot–introducing shivers in their bodies as the weapons they held strongly startled shivering.

The result was in front of their eyes. Every quivering soul which had not yet seen the bodacious fighting of the Dragon Warrior was now trying to avoid the panda as indicated by their threatening growl that no longer held any rage or threat in it. But how come would the panda leave them like that? There was a shine in his plum face that held a smile brightest enough to surpass the darkness around! Among the dark ones, he shined the brightest because of his uniqueness – because he was the pure one; the Dragon Warrior.

In order to persuade the dark warriors to fight, the panda taunted them that led the flames of rage burst out of them, ending in taking the same foolish actions again; attacking on the most powerful one. Soon, judging everyone's move, the panda again swooshed among those lanes, rows, and columns, delivering his hits and strikes one after another, throwing one from here and shooting the other from there, missing the sea of arrows and spears just by inches and deflecting them straight into air as well!

From up above, what could be seen was just the golden glow passing through the darkness, removing it away bit by bit as more and more bodies were tossed. From where the glow whistled, nothing remained but the traces of the glow itself. In just a few minutes, among the army of those thousands, only a few hundreds were left that were now on the verge of going berserk as they all watched such unbelievable downfall that they had never faced before.

Again, after sweeping many out of his way, the warrior stood boldly in his usual battle stance, with the same glorious smirk that surpassed all the evil. But unfortunately, that smirk faded away and he was astounded a little to find himself encircled with almost every last hyena glaring at him with those eyes having fire in them! It was a clear sign showing that none of them were now going to leave the panda alive at any cost. And the same happened what the Dragon Warrior thought as the very first circle jumped high with the second one following it behind and then the third one and so on…

One circle after another each followed the same pattern. The drops joined together soon taking the form of many huge tides all around. Those were the most gigantic tides jumping high from all around, soon going to crash one lonely panda that seemed nothing more than a star in the dark sky. In front of those jade eyes, the white, peaceful sky disappeared, taken over by the howling, fiercer, darker one.

Every last living life, as it saw that huge tide, rushed towards it from far away and became a part of it. Even the ones facing great Master Tigress during the fight left the place at the instant and then sprinted at those fiercer tides that even crossed the height of the mountains and hills around! Never had those orange eyes ever sighted such a horrible view before! She had her mind taken over by just one question, 'Why were they acting in such a way?' but soon, the answer was found as those eyes saw the light on earth inside the darkness on the sky.

"Po?" she murmured his friend's name and soon ran, calling his name again, going to save him but Po stopped her at once, "No! Don't come here!" In that clamor, the two could hardly hear each other so they had to shout.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this!" yelled Tigress, her heart worried for her friend clearly visible from her frown.

"You'll have to trust me Tigress!" Po shouted back, along with a grin indicating that the Dragon Warrior had something up his mind. "You'll have to—"but what was that…?! The glory that appeared unique was suddenly overshadowed by those furious tides, vanishing in an instant! That glorious grin… gone…! No matter how hard one would try, nothing could be seen except those hyenas running their claws constantly over something! So… was he gone…?

How couldn't a view that horrible shock his friend? She just galloped at once, calling for him, but no reply…! Almost near to grab a few of them and throw them away that what happened in front of those keen eyes just surprised her more than before. From deep within that darkness, where the light even died, appeared the stream of golden light following one after another, becoming more and more intense! She did not understand what it was.

At once, from that gigantic dark mountain that was actually the result of those tides appeared the light so bright that it enlightened each and every place on earth, leaving no corner. It was in fact the same panda bursting out from that monstrosity high up in the sky, shooting most of those dark figures far away, hitting those dark tides head-on!

None of the tide could bring him down any further! No force was any match for him! The real power that rested inside… was now unleashed! No more shadows… no more silhouettes… as the light took over every dark path…!

"Po?" Watching such majestic view could bring out no more than that one word, but that name so gentle also brought up a gentle smile on that questioning face. She had now her believe stronger than her iron-hard fists. In those eyes so hopeful shined the brightest her best friend, the Dragon Warrior, reaching higher and higher above all, kicking, punching, climbing over them as the golden dust of chi left his body, lifting him the highest from where the light of his glory fell upon everyone.

Down from earth, the warriors merely able to stand were astounded on watching the real power of the Dragon Warrior. The power he possessed at the moment… was something never witnessed before! He was totally on another different level.

So higher and higher he went, and more and more gazes he got on himself. At the very peak, from where he could finally see both the earth and the sky meeting each other, he was wowed by the influence of his own power as he boomed, "AWESOME!" and then thrust down at the earth with the same speed and with an increasing smirk on that chubby face of his.

The one on the ground knew that they were not going to get alive after such gigantic bomb so they started running away that led to turmoil and clamor all over the place. Being closest to him and aware of his every single move, Tigress too crawled far away to a safer distance, earlier than anyone else for she was a tiger of course!

Now, all in his awesomeness, the smirking panda rushed downward with even greater force, coming closer, more closer, and even more closer that suddenly… a huge blast of golden chi occurred with an incredible boom that spread everywhere across that battlefield, taking everyone inside golden light, filling that huge ground with nothing more than those denser clouds of dust.

While Tigress, waiting at certain distance for his friend with those anxious eyes, felt a light jolt of the breeze as the end result of that blast, she at once ran in search of him but soon came to a stop with a smirk taking place of her anxiety instead as the plump silhouette was perceived coming slowly and calmly towards her, just as before, with the same torn cloak fighting the breeze.

"Just drop the act, Po." calmly said Tigress, now reassured of her friend. "I know you're alive." His panda friend then soon appeared from within those clouds, giggling nervously, "I thought it looked cool!" "Let's say, it did." And the panda cheerfully giggled once again on that reply, but how unlucky he was that in an instant, that sheer moment of happiness was snatched from him as the black mask of the Warrior of Death crossed the two eyes and what Po saw next was the same Dark Warrior with the jade staff, the same Yin Yang Staff gifted to Po by the Grant Master Oogway, piercing Tigress' back, stuck in the ground with Tai Lung's feet on her head, forcing it inward. It requires just one moment for the world to change… and it did!

Poor panda could not comprehend the scene in front of his eyes while frozen for a few moments but as he heard that prideful voice, "Yes, it indeed looks good on you, panda." then Po just roared, "YOU!" Suddenly, that devil pulled out the jade staff, with blood on in, leaving a suppressed groan behind, and then swung it at the panda but the panda crouched down on the spot. After a while, as he got up and looked behind over his shoulder, what was found… was astonishing!

As the dust blew away, those jade eyes, now almost popping out, witnessed the lives of those thousands, that were only defeated, all lost as the whole ground was filled with an ocean of blood now! Not a single person was alive. Everyone was gone. Tai Lung… even his own army…! How tyrant act was that! The view almost took the soul out of his mouth.

"I'm glad it was not you..." uttered that villain, looking at that shiny staff with those piercing eyes. "Or your head would be tossing somewhere far away. I don't want to kill you so easily."

"Tigress is none of your concern! Keep her out of this!"

"You think so?" Tai Lung added as he pressed her head even more against earth. "She too has played a good role here. She betrayed me as well, just like Shifu did! And that's why I'm not going to leave her alive as well! Both of you will meet the same fate as everyone did!"

"As if we'll allow you to do that!" Tigress interfered and then bashed the dark one on the ground with her low-kick! Now the panda was about to jump on him, with his giant tummy, that the Dark Warrior kicked him out of the place, throwing him somewhere in the battlefield that turned the panda red as well! Tigress, on watching that, was about to land a powerful kick in his face that stopping her iron-hard kick with just a bare hand, he tossed her up and then jumped at her, bashing her with such a huge force in his one kick that Tigress knocked out on the spot as she dealt that blow on her head!

The panda, using his ultimate power, rushed at her with that intense speed but in the middle interfered Tai Lung, the Warrior of Death, with his fierce claw grabbing Po's chubby face, even though Po was using his ultimate ability, and then smacked him right down with such drastic force that blew the sand and blood around meters high! Tai Lung said, as the mixture of sand and blood rained down upon the two, "You are not the only one with such abilities. I have the overwhelming strength of these thousands of warriors. How do you think I get it?"

The panda was led into curiosity but couldn't find the answer himself so Tai Lung told him. "It was just the way you became this powerful. You only took chi while I… I was given chi and revived by all of these warriors that I took to death!" Po was surprised by that fact. Tai Lung continued, "It was actually one of them who watched you pathetic fools giving chi. They all learned it and soon, they brought me back to life. I don't use the way of taking chi because my own strength is enough to take life. This is my way of becoming strong; BY CRUSHING THE WEAK! And as for this staff… I found it attractive in the palace and wondered what it can do but as I touched it, I felt my strength growing immensely."

The white leopard covered in black then moved that staff over Po's neck, saying, "If I want to, I can end you with just a single blow. Just one blow is enough to take you back to that realm but this time, I'll make sure you never return." and then that leopard held high that staff, soon going to slash the panda's neck with it but Po suddenly kicked that guy in the face and freed himself somehow!

Clutching his own face, the furious leopard roared, "You'll pay for this, you ugly, fat panda!" and then lunged at once, moving that staff around here and there to slay the panda but Po would dodge those deadly attacks just by a few inches. The staff now had the power never seen before! As it moved over a place, it would shoot a single pitch-black, crescent-shaped wave that would turn mountains and terrains to plain in a wide area! It was so dangerous that dealing with only one shot head-on would mean dealing with death! And the panda here was doing almost the same but instead of dealing with those drastic waves, using his speed; he'd try to avoid them.

Just a few steps back were taken to avoid death that the panda vanished at once! Where was he gone at a time like this?! IT was unlike his nature to flee from the battlefield! Tai Lung sort of read Po's mind and that's why he had a smirk on his face when he just randomly swung that overwhelmingly powerful staff that blasted off the sand in the air but when the dust settled down, from it appeared the panda lying down, covered with a few injuries caused by that dark wave.

While Po was staggering, trying to stand on his feet again, that eagle-eyed warrior then reached at the spot in an instant that made the panda gasp out of astonishment, wondering that Tai Lung too could use the same technique that he himself did?! Just how was that even possible?! Those interrogative eyes were a clear sign of these questions that were crawling all over his face.

A heavy blow the panda dealt in the stomach as Tai Lung uttered, "I can easily judge that you're thinking how come I can use the same power. It is because…" and then whispered in his face, "I'm still far more powerful than you!" and then a direct hit with a knee in the face of the kneeling panda that shot him far behind. It hurt him so much that even his nose started to bleed but the Dragon Warrior dealt with the pain somehow as he halted himself with his paws dug in the ground, leaving its traces.

The two opposites facing each other; one glaring while the other snarling that both the opposites thrust at each other, with that dark and gold chi leaving behind, showing their traces. Nearer as they reached, their fists clenched, ready to take down the opponent that both charged simultaneously, when the eyes clashed, both hitting each other in the faces again, thrown back with a violent speed but rolling in the midair, both landed gently, eyes still set on the enemy.

This time, Tai Lung was the one who bled from the lips as the taste fell on his tongue. Wiping the blood with the wrist, he spit on the ground, becoming more wrathful. At once, both launched and charged but before Po's kick could even touch slightly that dark leopard, Tai Lung grasped his neck, taking Po with himself and then shot him somewhere in the distance again, with the panda's body getting rough injuries and scratches.

Before the panda could stop again, just like earlier, the cruel one suddenly reappeared before him, charging another kick on his back that rolled the panda roughly somewhere again! Again did that cruel one appear and again did he bash him with another kick… and then the same happened… and a thundering fist in the chest that almost blocked his breath…!

The process of the panda being shot from one place to another with those dirty blows and hits was constantly being repeated. He was getting hurt from everywhere! And soon, his previous closed wounds; along with the ones he was getting right now, opened and now he was drenched in his own blood. Now, those weak eyes could only see that dark dust-like chi hitting him from every side, taking him from place to place.

There was just no stop to that. From up above, that dark gust of chi was kicking and rolling the white panda across the blood-red ocean. Hardly would that poor guy had stood on those weak limbs that another blow rolled him to another corner! Heart rushing wildly, breaths colliding, and the white furry body turned into some dark red mass of blood but still, the Dragon Warrior refused to give up once again and stood on those trembling feet, with that weak focus trying to get that dark figure in the view as it approached nearer.

"I'll have to say that you're one tough guy!" The Dark Warrior applauded for the Dragon Warrior's incredible strength to endure each and every single one of his attacks. "But I still have a question: Why are you trying to go on with facing my attacks and saving everyone so bad? Why are you trying so hard?"

On that face so exhausted appeared a grin that killed all the pain. "It's because… It's because… I had those around who cared for me and loved me…" The reply surely surprised that leopard. Po continued,"those who raised me… fed me… trained me… made me who I am today! If I don't return that favor by bringing all of them back… I'll… I'll then never be able to face myself!"

An answer - a reason so real for one… was just annoyance for the other! Tai Lung, after murmuring, "You surely are annoying!" delivered a destructive knee-blow under the jaw that not only thrust the poor one up high but also blew away the ocean of blood from the ground, leaving a dent inside! The poor panda was going up high, totally unconscious!

From below the ground, those gazes set upon him watched the same, with a satisfied smirk. But it seemed that he was not satisfied enough so he then flew, with the same dark chi following him, and arrived up high where the unconscious body of the panda was supposed to. Before that could have happened, the Warrior of Death rushed towards Po, soon grasping his neck, taking him down again. But unlike the thoughts of just simply smacking him down from that extremely damaging height, the pitch-black chi, unlike a stagnant drop of water falling down, started quivering, showing some severe actions taking place at the moment.

The fact was that those quivers in the chi were actually Tai Lung shelling those life-threatening blows at ultra-high speed that even Po himself could not reach. That bloody body was constantly getting damaged at an insane level! It was just like the giant rocks constantly launched from a machine gun.

As the mind was unaware, the poor guy could do no harm but face everything instead. Not even an ounce of strength was left within him. Poor did he seem and poor had he become! The savior now… was the one to be saved..! All the power - all the strength… turned to dust and went away…

After beating the heck out of that poor panda, the Dark Warrior, now almost about to reach the ground, bashed the unconscious Po with a final leg-blow that shot the damaged guy on the ground so forcefully that it formed a giant dent in the ground and soon, the streams of blood started filling it slowly from all sides.

Those barely opened weak eyes could see things all blurred to them and still could he hear the surrounding. So the panda still had some life left in him?! Soon, that black figure appeared, all blurred though, with the same jade staff and the same grin of satisfaction. "So, what now? Don't you want to save all those who fed you and trained you? Huh?!" but the panda so injured could not reply. "Now get up and save them all! GET UP!" but no response! "You surely did give me a lot of fun but I'm done with you." and then finally came the moment when that villain again touched that staff on his neck and was about to blow that poor guy into pieces! There was no one to stop him from doing that! The staff was held high and was about to be moved any moment now!

What odd thing was that the panda, with that blurred vision watching his own death, had a small smirk on those bleeding lips that Tai Lung never noticed! What did that even mean?! Soon, the vague meaning became clear when the Warrior of Death was about to swing that Yin Yang staff but unexpectedly, a blade out of nowhere pierced his back, peeking at his face from the sternum!

The questions like 'How did that happen?!' and 'Who did that?!' simply started echoing in his mind! He could just simply not understand the situation! It was impossible for anyone except the panda to even touch him then how…?! When the sword was pulled out and the jade staff fell from his claws, along with the rushing stream of blood, all answers became clear.

Just as Po did, Tai lung suffered the same betrayal. It was no other person than the one he called Meimei, that is Tigress, with the sword holding firmly but sadness clouding her face as if she never wanted to do that to him. "I'm sorry, brother! I had to…" Tai Lung had no words left to say on such act of betrayal, except for getting astounded more and even more every second, the same way Po had, but that face so full of regret, instead of melting that stoned heart, burnt it even more as Tai Lung turned, going to grab her as well that a call stopped him at once!

Turning gradually, those glowing eyes turned wider as they beheld the same panda, who was on the edge of defeat again, now standing back all fine on those two feet with those gold amulets surrounding his body along with that jade staff that belonged to him! He was returned back to the same Dragon Warrior again! So the whole thing of Tigress stabbing Tai lung and taking back the staff and the amulets, it was his plan!

"That staff!" roared the white leopard, wrapped in the flames of wrath. "Give it back to me!" and then stepped ahead that a kick of fury was charged on by the panda that sent him back. Before Tai Lung could manage to put a halt to his rolling body, the concerned panda, with the same chi dust following him, reappeared right behind him and then kicked him again to the other corner, like a football. Again did he roll with his body scratching on the rough surface and again did the same panda gallop, delivering a shot with a yell, "TAKE THIS!" Now, the same that happened with Po was now happening with Tai Lung. He was constantly being thrown from one place to another with that body now drenched in his own blood. Finally, it all ended with the last blow that bashed Tai Lung on the ground with him severely panting.

Defeated leopard had now the same condition that Po had earlier; all injured and damaged, but he was still good enough to see and hear clearly and even move. "That's enough." solemnly said the panda. "I don't want to go far then this. Give up and join us. You still have the option to go back and fix everything." but the warrior now damaged said nothing in return. Feeling some pity over his enemy, the panda moved his hand to him in order to pick him up. Tigress too was now there and Tai Lung could see her expressions still sad and miserable as before, as if asking him to join them once and for all.

As those gold eyes found the face of a sister again in that hardcore face so miserable, with a few pants, the claw moved onwards slowly to grab the paw of the Dragon Warrior. Watching that brought a gentle smile on the faces of both best friends but nothing expected happened as soon the paw was grasped and the panda was thrown away from the place, leaving Po in wonderment!

Tigress could not tolerate that so without a second thought, she lunged at his brother, shooting a fist at him but it was caught at the instant as when Tai Lung murmured, "Asking me to join you? It won't even happen in your dreams!" and then a side-kick hit those iron-tough claws, blocking Tigress' face that threw her up spinning but she landed safely with her keen balance. Now the white leopard charged many punches but she either avoided them somehow or blocked them. Those punches were so fast that she could hardly see through them but could not even imagine lending a blow from her side! It was almost impossible now!

"If you come back even now…" Tigress yelled as she dodged a kick, "Master Shifu will still accept you. He still thinks of you as his own son!"

Landing a heavy blow from above that was halted with those heavy claws, Tai Lung bellowed, "He never did! He betrayed me…" forcing his foot against her claws, "and so did you!" That answer shocked her to a great extent. She turned owl-eyed! "That panda… He is responsible for all of this! AND HE MUST PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! HE MUST SUFFER!" Inside that burning wrath for revenge rested grief, misery and gloom he never had faced before.

"I will not allow that to happen." replied Tigress solemnly, but she soon got the reply with a devilish sneer, "Only if I will let you!" and then pulled back that sharp-edged claw as he lent a gentle blow with the same foot, pushing her back, now going to do the same what he did before; pierce that sharp claw through her heart! "This time, you die for real… just like Shifu!"

The surprised tiger appeared to be frozen completely! She was just constantly questioning herself how the one who called her his sister could do something like that to her! She was once again about to die! Lost in her question, she could not do a single thing that the claw suddenly rushed to her but what glimpsed in those tiger-eyes was golden chi but no Dark Warrior! Soon did she realize that he was already taken away by that panda! She took a deep breath as she come to that realization. Now, the Dragon Warrior and the Dark Warrior were fighting each other.

"I… will not let that happen." spoke the solemn panda as he bashed a kick into Tai Lung's stomach that pushed him a few steps back. "This time… I'm going to bring everyone back no matter what it takes!" and then both the leopard and the panda clashed at once, forcing each other back with those arms that Po, after hurling the dark one up with that low-kick, called her friend, "Tigress, now!" and on the call appeared Tigress rushing from behind. The thing reflected in those golden eyes was her furious figure with her leg moving forward that suddenly hit the sternum so hard that he went far away, bouncing a few times on the ground.

The white leopard, before he could restore back to normal, was covered by those two warriors already! There was no other option besides fighting… and so he took that only remaining option. Po attacked first as he jumped with a yell, bringing down that kick of his onto the ground that was dodged, shattering it violently. From behind came Tigress with her with those violent, iron-tough fists trying to hit the target but every single one was blocked by the Dark Warrior along with managing to fight the Dragon Warrior simultaneously with those kicks of his!

From both sides were constant hits but that keen vision of those prideful eyes would help in dodging and blocking those attacks at the very least. Tai Lung was more concerned towards her sister than at his real enemy, the panda. He would be trying to land a hit but those two warriors were not letting him to do so. Those consistent heavy blows and hits finally invited his wrath once again that he, in a moment, shoved both of them back with those furious claws, leaving a giant circular wave. His severe pants were indication that he was at his limit and could no longer fight.

Again, the two friends rushed but Tai lung was now prepared for both sides but Po, who appeared to be sprinting from his left, now, appeared at once from the front that surprised the leopard to a great extent and now that he was about to land a high-kick on that chubby face, that furious kick of Tigress came from behind, hitting his back that shot Tai Lung forward at the panda. Po then started rushing all of his moves on him with that unimaginable speed that he used to move. Soon, no dark fists but only the glow from those fists could be seen hitting the body.

There were loads of hits being taken by that poor warrior, and Po then ended the show with a charged high-punch under the chin, with his fist glowing all gold because of the stored chi in it, putting all of the effort into it, shooting exhausted Tai lung up so high that he even disappeared for a few moments! That final punch was so powerful that as a result, it shattered the ground below into pieces, sending him up high with a boom! The show finally ended as the curtains fell down.

There was no sign of him in those clouds above. Those curious eyes from below were trying to seek the enemy but nothing could be found! The chi glow from those paws now slowly vanished. After a while, from above the clouds fell down the same severely injured Tai Lung, making a huge dent in the ground, with some bones broken and many wounds bleeding. The two then moved towards him again.

Severely wounded leopard was poorly breathing. Hardly could he move but with those few ounces of strength left, his quivering limbs ascended the figure after a few tumbles. That pitch-black covering all torn. Breaths irregular. Blood mixed into the red ocean. Vision all blurred and darkening. And limbs poor quivering. All of those were the signs of his defeat. Even a single movement would drain out most of his energy and the pain would be intolerable and yet… those quivering and stumbling steps took him towards the two as those depressed eyes looked at his condition. Those two couldn't move or didn't want to move, even they both never knew but looking at his poor state, they questioned themselves whether to help or not.

The stumbling Tai lung, as those steps took him to nowhere, remembered the past where, in the Jade Palace, he had killed the two masters; Crane and Mantis, and now had defeated Shifu, holding him up high against the Moon Pool. Those eyes were satisfied watching his own father in that defeated state.

"Look..." murmured the Dark Soul, "what I have done to these weaklings. The same I'll do to you, and then this whole valley… and then that so-called Dragon Warrior! I'll do the same what he did to me!" He roared.

"Why…" the broken voice of the Jade master, "Why are you… doing this?"

"Because I want my revenge!" his roar echoed throughout the hall. "I'll show him how it feels when there's nothing left. When the one you love the most… are taken away." and suddenly, the rage turned into despair. "When you become nothing more… nothing more than a name scared to be called." but those flames of revenge took place again.

"Forget… the p-past. There's always a choice. And you still have that."

"Forget the past?!" Those flames rose at once. "How am I supposed to forget that past that was never even mine! HOW?!"

"I know how you're… feeling." The father gently spoke. "I still regret what I did to you. What you became today… is all my fault." but those humble words could not turn that cruel heart. "Please, forgive me." Tai Lung showed no warm emotions. "That is true that Po is the Dragon Warrior…" and that leopard gritted his teeth. Shifu continued, "But that is true as well that you are my son… and I will always love you more than anything else… more than anyone else…"

What strange thing happened that those gold eyes so prideful turned wet, but something darker still remained inside that the Dark Soul, without facing his father, threw him in that pool and ordered those hyenas around, "Kill him!"

Enough memory reflected and now, the broken Tai Lung was almost near the panda, still walking. "You… You took my place from me! You took Shifu… from… m-me! You took… even my sister from me!" and a solitary tear trickled down those cheeks! It was something impossible! Po and Tigress, both were wonder-stricken, but Po was more surprised to hear the word 'Sister' from those lips for Tigress. He suddenly looked at Tigress but she couldn't meet the eyes. Only sadness and sorrow ran down her face.

"How much…" the poor guy groaned. "Just… how much will you… take from me?!" and then landed a weak blow that slightly even touched that panda's chest, and then he collapsed on his knees, with his face bowing down. One after another, those tears dripped into the blood with his face completely wet.

"Brother…" Tigress bowed to his face. "There's still an option. Everything can turn normal! You can start a new – wonderful beginning! Just lent us your hand!"

"She's right." supported Po as he bowed down as well. "We'll turn everything back to how it was." But after listening to both of them, he merely giggled with those tears in his eyes. "I've caused enough bad. Who knows if I turned against you once more? I am done with my life. He is waiting there for me. I have to… go." The warrior so pitch-black… had finally been defeated… but with his own hands.

Those gold eyes looked straight at nothing. Both the tiger and the panda followed where his eyes looked but normally, they too found nothing! After getting up again, he started moving again as he bled constantly. His eyes were still stuck on nothing! Tears in the eyes but a smile on the face… what appeared in front of him was no one else but his own father, Master Shifu glowing all golden as if reflecting all the light, only Tai Lung could perceive. What could be seen was a gentle smile on his face as if telling his son that the option he took now; turning his back to his evil past and accepting his own faults was a great deed that Shifu was so proud for! In that warm heart, which was once filled with darkness down to its core, Tai Lung could feel the same as well!

"Master…" his hand moved on its own towards his father while the two behind watched in surprise. "Let me tell you this: Nothing was taken from me! Nothing! Not my place, not my sister… and not even you! I too love you more than anything else… more than anyone else…" The two souls behind turned even sadder on that tragic ending. They just kept listening to those grief-filled words. That poor soul kept moving towards the mirage of his father. "What I wanted was just to be noticed a little more… What I wanted was just to be loved a little more… If I ask you now, will you… will you forgive me, father? Will you…" and those words remained unspoken – incomplete as the body splashed in blood, and the soul quietly left the body… Over the remaining shined brightly the sun, showing its respect to that warrior and taking peacefully his soul up in the skies.

Though that person had wreaked havoc – caused drastic destruction and limitless bloodshed, the only remaining souls there suffered a great deal of sorrow! "We should burry his body." solemnly spoke the Dragon Warrior, and supporting him, Tigress nodded sadly. Soon, in the Jade grounds, his body was buried with respect with the name on the gravestone 'The Undefeatable Warrior'.

Later on, now was the turn for the two to bring back the Valley and its inhabitants alive. At first, both could not think of a way to undo the destruction as it seemed impossible but soon, Po suggested that as being the 'Dragon' and 'Tiger' – the Yin and the Yang, the two of them can achieve the do the impossible if they become one. So, on Po's _untested idiotic_ experiment, both the Dragon and the Tiger stood in the middle of the valley, back to back, and then moved their hands around, just the way they did in giving chi. With that untested experiment but unbroken will, expectations turned into reality as those paws glowed intense, never like before, and from within the ground appeared a very gigantic Yin Yang symbol filled with gold and white that continued to spread on and on, soon wrapping the whole valley! Such a beautiful scene was never sighted ever before!

Soon, as that symbol vanished, they both found out that the valley was just the way it used to be, along with its citizens lying all around, waking up one by one. Just like a happy ending, they all celebrated, congratulating the two warriors, praising their awesomeness that ended the dark times! Everyone was happy, hugging each other, but none knew of the true story behind except the two who were accepting the praises with fake smile and broken heart.

Days passed. Sun glowed in all its glory over the valley, just like before. The routine was returned again but something changed now… The warrior considered 'Dark' and 'Dreary' by everyone was now known as 'The Undefeatable Warrior' because slowly and gradually, the true story spread across the Valley of Peace and its neighboring valleys. He was now forgiven, accepted, and loved by everyone! His statue was then built along with the rest of the great masters of Kung Fu that reflected his glory and honor.

"…and this is the report about the Musician's valley, Master." Tigress reported the news about the bandits being taken down by their gang, bowing in respect for the grandmaster Shifu, in the Jade hall.

"Excellent! You can go now." said Shifu with the same peaceful smile.

Tigress turned and walked a few steps that she halted, looking at Shifu over her shoulder, "Master, he considered me his sister. And I too considered him as my elder brother for he trained me, just the way you do. I just wanted to know: Do you forgive and accept him?"

"You should go to Po now. He's waiting you at the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom." An unexpected answer from him turned Tigress a little sadder. She moved on but the next sentence stopped her. "No matter how bad a child is, he is always forgiven by its parents." She turned and gently smiled. "I have forgiven him already. I hope he too did the same." Master Tigress left with a smile and with some words of gratitude for her father that left Shifu with a bright smile as well.

Out there, under the peach tree was Po impatiently waiting, moving here and there and then here as if he had loads of stuff stored in his tummy to blurt out at once. Tigress appeared from behind. "Po, you called me?" but Po suddenly freaked out!

"Oh! You scared the heck outta me! I thought I was dead for a moment!"

With a giggle, Tigress asked, "So, what did you call me for?"

Those cheeks turned crimson. He wanted to but he couldn't utter some normal words. "Uh… Tigress…uh… I…uh…"

"I've never seen you that nervous." She came closer, putting her paw on his shoulder. "Everything alright?" but that action increased Po's throb and he turned even more red!

That poor guy so blushing had no other choice left but to squeeze tightly his eyes rush it all out, "IWANTEDTOSHAREMYDREAMWITHYOU!"

"Well, that was fast!" Tigress said. "So, what's about this dream of yours?"

Slowly, Po opened his eyes and asked as if she was going to punch her in the face on his question. "Can we sit here if you're free for now?"

"Sure!" and then the two warriors sat all alone, looking at the dying pinkish globe behind those mist-wearing mountains as the cold breeze favored them, adding even more affection between the two best friends.

Glancing at her paw, from sideways, that lay beside Po's, the blushing panda slowly moved his own paw, now almost going to touch it that Tigress interfered that made him suddenly pull back slightly his paw, "So, what did you see in your dream?"

"Uh…" Po was still shying, but he collected all his confidence and then with sigh and a deep breath after, he gently spoke, "okay! You remember that… battle among the two of us?"

"That…" Tigress turned a little down. "Y-Yes."

"During that battle when you AWESOMELY kicked my butt and I was knocked out, I saw a dream!" Po told excitedly.

"A dream… during the battle?" she asked mildly, but with a foolish look on her face that made her look cute.

Po simply nodded. "In that dream, I woke up in the middle of a beautiful place! It was just like the panda village! Or even more beautifuller than that! Cold wind, mountains and hills with mists, the sky all cloudy, the land so fluffy and soft with different colors of flowers! All of a sudden, my eyes fell on an angel!"

"An angel?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." Po warmly spoke. "It was covered in all white. I had never seen a beauty like that before! But when I went there, the one who appeared to be angel… was you."

"M-Me?' It was a sudden attack on her that she could not dodge! She turned crimson red, just as Po earlier was.

"Yes." He continued calmly and peacefully. "It was you."

"And what did I ask for?"

"Well, you hugged me and then you—Wait a sec! How did you know that you asked me something?!" it indeed was a question worth answering, but Tigress, looking aside, hiding both her face and her true feelings, just forced a little more in her question.

"Just tell me what did I ask for, Po?"

"You… You told me that your world was just beautiful as the one I had; the one we both were present into. And then you said that you want to show me your world, and then…" but then Tigress suddenly spoke in the middle, continuing what Po had to say "…and then I wished to see both worlds together." Po was pretty much amazed, with the twitch of those tiny ears, and his eyes too turned wider! Tigress carried on, "I wished to see that third world, with you by my side." She then looked him directly in the eyes, with those cheeks still red, "Will you…? Will you take me there?" The surprised panda turned red as well but then he gently leaned forward and whispered in her face, "I will. I will take you there. Together, we both will see that third world." The two lovers had their true feelings for each other revealed at last!

Now, both the lovers slowly and gradually closed their eyes and their torsos leaned forward on their own, and what the two waited for… happened at the end! Those warm lips gently touched each other as nature favored them with the calm breeze. Their love – their feelings – their emotions, the two could feel each other as if two bodies but one soul. The kiss lasted for a few more moments but they were separated soon as they leaned back and giggled with their eyes hiding from each other.

"Hey, will you marry me?" Po gently asked.

"Y-Yes." gently answered Tigress, putting her paw on that of Po.

Finally, the separated opposites had now become one once and for all!

 **The End.**


End file.
